Here's Where I Belong
by The Barbie Klaus
Summary: Elena is just a waitress, trying to make it through life with the help of her friends. Elijah, is a single father who moves to the town where his siblings live, to get a fresh start for himself and his daughter. When their paths collide, they must figure out how to get around their mutual attraction, both insisting they're not ready for a relationship. AU/AH
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello lovelies, this is my first AH vampire diaries story. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have almost six chapters already written, so I'm a bit ahead. I'll probably try to get into a posting schedule (no promises.) Please let me know what you think in the reviews.

 **Special thank you:** to bulldozed88, for helping me choose the title (like forever ago).

 **Warning:** Rated M for language and future scenes of the sexual nature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am affiliated with LJ Smith or the CW in any was shape or form. Cause, let's be honest, if I owned TVD Elena and Elijah would have happened, Season 1, Episode 1. Just saying. Oh, and I don't make any money from doing this. This is simply for my own amusement. I do however, own the plot, Ava, and I made the cover image.

* * *

Elena bustled around the floor of the grill, carrying a tray of food. She had been working since they had opened at eleven that morning. It was now nearing nine at night, and she was ready to collapse.

The girl she worked with, Rebekah Mikaelson, had called and said she would be late. The blonde hadn't stated why, but the owner had asked Elena to cover her until she got there.

She did so without complaint, mainly because she and Rebekah were friends. She'd gotten rather close to the girl in the time the blonde had been working at the grill.

Apparently, her family came from money, but she wanted to make it on her own. She and her older brother had moved to the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia after he'd had a falling out with their parents.

She was a hard worker, and had covered for Elena a few times. So Elena didn't mind doing the same.

When the blonde came in just a little while later, she apologized multiple times as she quickly run her fingers through her hair, braiding the long locks.

"I'm so sorry, Lena." She said, shooting a frown toward her friend. She knew how hard the girl worked, and she hated to cause her to have to do more.

"It's entirely alright," Elena said, pulling off her apron that held her order book and other stuff of that sort.

"I was getting ready to leave, and just as I opened the door, I ran into my brother."

Rebekah said, shaking her head. "He was honestly a wreck and since I hadn't seen him in so long-"

Elena couldn't help but interrupt her. "You live with him..." She stated, more than a little confused.

"Not Niklaus, I have three more aside from him." the blonde clarified before continuing. "Kol obviously you know. Elijah, the eldest, is the one who showed up at my door. I haven't seen him for over a year. He was in a relationship with some devious bitch."

Elena's eyes widened. She'd heard Rebekah curse before, but the level of hatred she apparently held for the girl...wow.

"We are both off work tomorrow, how about we go to lunch and I will tell you the whole story," Rebekah said, tying her own apron around her hips.

The brunette nodded, grabbing her bag from her locker. "Sounds good to me, see you tomorrow."

With that, she gave the blonde a hug before heading out the back door and towards her car.

* * *

Elijah sat in the living room of his brother and sisters home, head resting in his hands. He glanced over at the bundle lying on the couch, surrounded by pillows. He had been so sure when he'd made the decision to pack up his things and move to the small town his two younger siblings occupied.

He thought that it would be far enough away for him to escape the things he'd been dealing with back in New York. And while it had helped to move on from the girl he'd spent the last year trying to please to no avail, it didn't make his responsibilities any less.

With a heavy sigh, he rubbed his eyes and leaned back on the couch, careful not to jostle the pink bundle that held a little baby girl. He had just managed to get her to sleep, he didn't dare do anything to wake her.

Closing his eyes, he heard the words his sister had told him earlier. They were here for him, and would help him in anyway they could. Elijah simply hoped it would be enough for the little girl...his little girl.

* * *

The next day, Elena walked into the little coffee shop she had Rebekah frequently visited. They would order whatever caffeinated beverage they were in the mood for, as well as a sub sandwich. While the food at the grill was awesome, the subs here were to die for.

She spotted the blonde, who was currently sitting at a table, writing on a notepad and staring at her iPhone. The look on her face screamed, business mode. Elena couldn't help but giggle as she slid into the booth across from the girl.

Rebekah just absently waved as she continued to scribble on the paper. It looked to be a list of some sorts. When Elena read crib, changing table, and baby swings her eyes widened considerably.

"Uhhh Beks, is there something you're not telling me? Have you gotten some in the last few months?"

The blonde shot her a look and laughed dryly.

"It's for my brother." She said, finally placing her phone on the notebook and shoving it to the middle of the table.

"Elijah? The one who showed up at your door last night?"

"The very same. He showed up last night, with his two month old daughter." The blonde said, stirring her tea before taking a drink.

Elena's eyes widened before she blinked. "Is the mom..." She asked, trailing off as she recalled Rebekah's words from the night before.

"She isn't around. She spilt a week after the baby was born. Elijah begged her to stay, but she left anyways. Elijah has been raising their little girl, Ava, ever since."

"Wow, that's crazy. For someone to just up and leave their child..." She said, shaking her head.

Rebekah nodded, sliding Elena the list. "You care to help me? What am I missing? I am going to help Elijah set up the nursery in his house."

Elena looked over the list, before handing it back to her. "Well, you want a diaper holder thing. The ones that you put the dirty ones in and it locks in the smell. Those are a life saver." She said, trying to remember the name of the thing.

She watched as Rebekah scribbled that down, and Elena smiled. The waitress had yet to come, so she grabbed her friends tea, taking a sip.

"So, what does your brother do?" She asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"He's a lawyer," Rebekah said, lifting a hand to wave down the waitress.

After placing their orders for food and Elena's drink, they went back to working on the list.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm super stoked to get this going. I have exactly five chapters typed at the moment. I am currently going through and proof reading all of them. I won't upload them until I've wrote one new chapter it's place. But, I'm still going to try and stick to a schedule.

 **HCookie:** I hope I can put your nerves to rest. It's odd to think of Elijah as a father (just cause he's original all.) But I'm really in love with this idea. I hope you will enjoy this!

 **Warning:** Rated M for language and future scenes of the sexual nature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am affiliated with LJ Smith or the CW in any was shape or form. Cause, let's be honest, if I owned TVD Elena and Elijah would have happened, Season 1, Episode 1. Just saying. Oh, and I don't make any money from doing this. This is simply for my own amusement. I do however, own the plot, Ava, and I made the cover image.

* * *

Elijah stepped into the grill, carrying his daughters car seat on one arm. On the other was her diaper bag. She had been fussy ever since they had left the office of the realtor.

His eyes scanned the crowd, seeing his sister standing at a table, smiling down at the man she was waiting on. He had seen that smile before, and he simply shook his head.

She laughed at something the man said, before she was bustling around refilling drinks and taking plates. When she saw Elijah, she grinned and waved before placing an order ticket in the window.

She then made her way over and gave him a hug. "How is my precious niece today?" She asked, cooing at the baby in the car seat.

"Is there a changing table in the bathroom?" Elijah asked, motioning to the diaper bag.

Rebekah frowned, shaking her head. "There is in the girl's, but not in the boy's."

"Could you maybe take her and change her? She has been rather unhappy since leaving the real estate office."

Rebekah opened her mouth to reply before a bell rang from the door behind them. "I can't. We are busy and I have a bunch of orders coming out." she turned, her eyes landing on an olive skinned brunette walking out of the back.

The girl wore a Mystic Grill shirt, and a pair of denim shorts. A pair of black chucks adorned her feet, and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

Elijah had to admit the girl was beautiful. Not normally did he take notice of the opposite sex, mainly because he didn't even contemplate dating.

"Elena!" His sister called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The girl turned her attention to them, and started their way. She smiled brightly at his sister before turning to him with a somewhat shy smile.

"You must be Elijah," she said, her eyes flicking down to the car seat he was holding.

At that time his daughter chose to let out a cry, wailing her arms about.

"Elijah, this is Elena. She's my best friend and she's great with kids. I'm sure she would not mind to change Ava," With that, Rebekah hurried off into the direction from which her name was being called.

Elijah blinked, staring at his sisters back before turning back to Elena. She sent him a small smile, as she slid her hands into her back pockets.

"So, I'm guessing she needs a diaper," Elena said softly, nodding towards his daughter.

"Yes," he said slowly, hesitant to hand his daughter to a total stranger to be changed.

"And I'm also guessing you're not exactly comfortable with a stranger changing her," she continued.

"Well...yes."

"I understand, but I am a good friend of your sister, and I wouldn't mind to do it for you," She shrugged, "but if you would like I could slip you into the girl's bathroom and stand guard while you changed her."

Elijah seemed to contemplate her words, just as his phone started ringing from within his jacket pocket. He reluctantly handed Elena the car seat and diaper bag, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

He answered, watching as the brunette set the car seat on an empty table and unfastened his daughter. She gently lifted her up, cradling Ava to her chest. She then slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Elena stepped into the bathroom, lowering the changing table. She laid the little girl down, smiling at her. When Elena had picked her up and stuck her pacifier into her mouth, the little girl had quieted. She lay there, her eyes not leaving Elena as she changed her.

Elena worked on changing the baby, Ava, smiling at her outfit. She wondered if Elijah had picked the dress out for her, or Rebekah. It was a white dress covered with multi-colored flowers. The little head band around her head matched the pink in the flowers.

Once she was changed, Elena reached over to wash her hands, not moving from beside the changing table.

After her hands were clean, she picked Ava up and snapped the table back into place. She grabbed the diaper bag, making her way back into the dining room of the restaurant.

Elijah was still talking on the phone, so she simply placed the diaper bag in the car seat and put it on the ground beside the table. She then sat down, gently rocking the little girl back and forth. She hummed as she did so, smiling when the brown eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Elijah disconnected the call, letting out a sigh. He had gotten the house he'd been looking into. Turning, his gaze landed on Elena who was now sitting down, holding his daughter.

His eyes traveled down, seeing her fast asleep. Her hand was curled around the brunette's finger.

He stared at the sight, completely flabbergasted. His daughter never went to sleep without a bottle, and a lot of coaxing. How this girl managed it, he wasn't sure. But she did, and she seemed so natural at it.

"How ever did you manage such a feat? Getting her to sleep is always a fight for anyone else," he said, thinking about his brothers wife who had watched her back in New York.

"It honestly wasn't any trouble. I simply rocked her and hummed a lullaby," Elena said, a blush covering her cheeks.

"I can take her, so that you can go on with what you were doing before my sister called you over," Elijah said, stepping forward to take his daughter.

When Elena slowly pulled the girl away from her chest, she stirred, trying to wake up. Elena instantly pulled her back, patting her softly on the bottom. And just like that, she was soundly asleep again.

"I hate to wake her, she looks so peaceful..." Elena said, shaking her head.

Elijah seemed to study her a moment, before smiling slightly.

"I was actually considering grabbing a bite to eat, would you like to join me?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his, eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline.

"What I mean is, that way she can continue to sleep, and I can repay you for your help," he quickly added, seeing how his words could be interpreted.

Elena considered his words before nodding. "Sure, I wouldn't mind. I can just hold her while she sleeps," she said smiling down at the little girl once more.

"You are going to spoil my child, and then she will never sleep unless you are holding her. That's what happened to Rebekah," he said it so seriously, that she had to press her lips together to keep from laughing.

As he slid into the seat opposite of her, he took her in once again. He noticed the slight dimples in her cheek, the way her chocolate brown eyes gazed sweetly down at his daughter, the way one of her slender fingers rubbed over the little fist that held another captive.

In the week that Ava's mother had been around, she hadn't held her own daughter in such a way. She tired to remain detached, and only held her when she absolutely had to.

The sight of a complete stranger, that he didn't know from Adam, holding his daughter in a way her own mother cou- would not, made his throat tighten. He cleared it, shifting in his seat.

Elena looked back up at him, offering him another smile. "I'm sorry, she's just so precious. I...miss when my little sister was this size." She said, shaking her head and swallowing hard.

"Is that where you became so natural at wooing a baby to sleep?" He asked, his voice teasing but also slightly curious.

"Uh, yeah," She replied softly, not meeting his gaze as she shifted so one leg was crossed over the other. With careful movements, she rested her arm that was holding Ava, on the top leg. He studied her, before glancing back towards his daughter.

"If your arm is tired, I can take her..." He trailed off, not wanting to cause this girl discomfort.

"I am fine, really." She said, flashing him a famous Gilbert grin.

He smiled in return, looking up as his sister who now stood over the table.

"I see Ava took right to her, I figured she would. Elena is like a baby whisperer or something," the blonde said, shaking her head. "And she makes a mean blackberry pie. Now, what can I get you to drink?" She asked, holding her notepad out.

"I will take a water," Elijah said, taking the menu his sister dropped in front of him.

"And I will have-" Elena was cut off by the blonde.

"Sweet tea, extra ice, and no lemon." The blonde finished, already tucking her notepad in her apron.

"Now, I will leave you to decide what you want to eat." With that, she turned, giving Elena a wink.

Elena watched her go before looking at Elijah. He seemed to have a bemused look on his face before he shook his head.

"I believe the blackberry pie comment was meant as a hint, considering it is my favorite." Elijah said, smirking slightly.

Elena laughed, shaking her head. "Your sister is something else,"

Elijah simply nodded in agreement. His sister was indeed _something else_. He honestly wouldn't put it past his sister to be trying to play matchmaker between Elena and himself. And if she had tried to set him up a year and a half ago, he might have actually been up for it. But with everything going on in his life, he wasn't ready for a relationship.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Hello loves. So, last author's note I meant to thank everybody who reviewed, but I forgot. lol. So, I'm going to do that for the prologue and chapter one, in this note. So that will be at the bottom of the page.

 **siberia21:** I always love to read your speculations. Elena is a natural with children. I could always see her being so, in my head I've always imagined her as an amazing mother. So when this idea presented itself to me, I was like **YES**. haha. Thank you for reviewing love!

 **Also:** I plan to update this story every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. I'm hoping I can stick to that schedule since the chapters are only running about 1,500-2,000 words a piece. I have the entire story just about planned out. The major things are already planned, now it's just the little things that needed to be worked out. So, I'm doing pretty good with keeping this story typed up as I go! The reviews totally help!

 **Warning:** Rated M for language and future scenes of the sexual nature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am affiliated with LJ Smith or the CW in any was shape or form. Cause, let's be honest, if I owned TVD Elena and Elijah would have happened, Season 1, Episode 1. Just saying. Oh, and I don't make any money from doing this. This is simply for my own amusement. I do however, own the plot, Ava, and I made the cover image.

* * *

Elena sat in her living room, sorting bills and writing checks out for said bills. She had been thinking about Elijah since the evening they had dinner a couple weeks ago. She hadn't spoke to him since, but she had seen him in passing a few times around town. He always looked busy, so she hadn't bothered him.

With a sigh, she brushed a bang behind her ear and closed her checkbook. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, looking through her cabinets. Her brother would be in from work soon, and she knew he would be starving.

Just as she was getting the ingredients out for the dinner she was planning, she heard the door open. Glancing at the clock, she noted that it was too early for her brother to be home.

"Elena?" a voice rang throughout her house.

"Kitchen," she called, continuing about her business.

She heard the heels before she saw the person. Rebekah walked into her house, carrying a car seat.

"Hello darling," the blonde said, lifting the seat onto the counter.

"You have Ava with you?" Elena questioned, walking around to see the little girl.

"Yeah, Elijah was talking to the local law firm. He considered opening his own, but he didn't want to try and compete with them. Therefore, he is going to see if maybe they are looking for a partner." Rebekah said, placing the diaper bag beside the car seat.

"Well I wish him luck, old man Fell isn't the easiest to persuade," she said, shaking her head.

Rebekah chuckled before walking around to the food Elena had laid out.

"What time will Jeremy be here?" Rebekah asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Elena rolled her eyes with a grin. "He will be home in about thirty minutes. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"As much as I would love to, I should probably fix something for Elijah." She said, shrugging.

"Well, just invite him over. I don't mind, and I'm sure Jer won't mind as long as you are here." Elena said, shooting her friend a look. "I don't see why you to don't just tell each other how you feel, and get it over with."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Rebekah denied, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Yeah okay," Elena laughed, shaking her head.

Elena moved back to the food, starting to prepare dinner. The blonde turned the car seat so that Ava could see them, then proceeded to help her friend.

"So, what did you and Elijah talk about at the grill?" Rebekah asked, not so subtly.

"A little bit of everything," she shrugged, knowing where her friend was going to try to take the conversation.

"You seemed to get along well. You sat at the table for almost two hours."

It was true. They had started talking, and before they knew it two hours had passed and Ava was waking up.

Elena rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I honestly doubt your brother is looking for a relationship. I mean, he has a baby that he is raising on his own. It's not exactly like he has time to date."

"Oh my God, you sound JUST like him. That is pretty much the same exact thing he said," she laughed.

"Besides, I'm not exactly ready for a relationship. Not after the whole Mason thing." She frowned, trying not to dwell on those thoughts.

"Ugh, Mason Lockwood is an ass. You need to get over him. Elijah is the perfect gentleman. He is one of those guys that opens doors for you, and offers you his arm when walking. It's just what you need." Rebekah shot back.

Elena just shook her head once more, if ignoring her friend. She was not ashamed to say that Elijah was handsome, and under any other circumstance she would actually give it thought. But she believed what she told Rebekah, he didn't have time I date and she wasn't looking for a relationship.

* * *

Elijah looked down at the address his sister had given him. She said she was having dinner at a friends, and that he was welcome to join them when he came to pick Ava up. Not that he would. He wasn't a very social person, and unlike his sister he couldn't talk to a stranger like he had known them for years.

Except Elena. He shot the thought down as soon as it came up.

Pulling up to the two story house he put the SUV in park. 2104 Maple St. He climbed out of his Lincoln Navigator, making his way towards the door.

He climbed the steps, knocking on the dark mahogany wood when he reached the porch. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, waiting. When the door swung up, he saw a young man standing there in a tank top and basketball shorts.

"You must be Elijah," the man said, stepping aside.

Elijah instantly recognized him from the grill the day he'd met Elena. This was the boy he thought his sister to have a crush on.

"I'm Jeremy. Your sister is in the kitchen," he said, pointing through the sitting room.

Elijah could see Ava's empty car seat, and his sister's purse. He didn't see any other sign of his sister though. He slowly made his way through the sitting room. As he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Rebekah setting the table.

But that wasn't what took him by surprise. What took him by surprise was Elena. She was standing in front of the fridge, pulling out bottles of dressing with one hand. The other hand supported his daughter as Ava snuggled into her.

Elijah once again was taken aback by how well his daughter took to this girl. When the brunette happened to see him, she flashed him a small smile.

"Hey, I'm so not spoiling your baby again..." She denied, chuckling slightly.

He smirked, raising an eyebrow. "So I see,"

"She wouldn't calm down for me. As soon as Elena took her it was like an entirely different child." Rebekah said, shaking her head.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? We set an extra place at the table for you," Elena said, smiling sweetly.

"There is blackberry pie for desert," Rebekah piped up, grinning as she pointed to the pastry cooling on the counter.

"I do not wish to impose," he denied, shaking his head.

"You are not imposing, you are accepting a dinner invitation. It would be considered absolutely rude if you were to decline now," Elena said, challenging him with a smirk.

"Well, when you put it that way." He said dryly, but his eyes remained teasing.

Rebekah watched the two interact, grinning at Jeremy. He just chuckled, and shook his head. He knew what Rebekah was up to, but wasn't going to argue with her about her matchmaking tendencies.

"Well then, let's eat." Rebekah said, grabbing glasses and filling them with ice.

She filled the glasses up, according to what she knew the person liked to drink. She smirked as she strategically placed the glasses so Elijah as Elena would be sitting beside each other. The fact that she and Jeremy were sitting beside each other was just a bonus.

Elena placed the dressings on the table, and grabbed the large salad bowl off of the counter. Jeremy washed his hands before grabbing a plate of garlic bread. When Rebekah placed the bowl of steaming pasta on the table, Elijah's stomach silently grumbled. He hadn't ate lunch, at that looked amazing.

"Would you like your daughter?" Elena asked, tilting her head. "I wasn't trying to keep her all to myself,"

Elijah nodded, and gently lifted her from Elena's arm. He smiled down at her, rubbing a finger over her cheek.

If anything could light up his day, it was Ava. When her mother had come to him, telling him she was pregnant he was scared out of his wits. How could he be a father? But as soon as she expressed her desire to have an abortion, he knew that he couldn't let that happen.

"Would you like to put her in her seat while you eat?" Elena asked, knowing it wasn't the easiest to eat with a child in your arms.

"Sure, she seems to be content. Maybe she won't get too mad." He said, chuckling slightly.

Elena moved another chair so it sat beside his. She placed Ava's car seat on it, tucking the straps so she could sit comfortably in it.

Elena took her own seat, watching as Elijah placed Ava in her seat and removed his jacket. He hung his jacket on the back of his chair, sliding into the seat beside her.

Elena dished up everyone's food before getting her own plate. She slowly ate, listening to Rebekah and Jeremy argue over which salad dressing was better, and why.

She bit back a smile, sharing a look with Elijah. It was obvious that the two were just flirting. She knew that for a fact because she knew Jeremy secretly loved Raspberry Vinaigrette dressing, although he was vehemently denying that it was any good.

She shook her head, tearing her garlic bread in half. Over the past few months, she had gotten used to hearing these two fight over trivial matters such as this.

* * *

Once dinner was over, Elena wrapped up some leftovers and sent Rebekah and Jeremy to take the food to an elderly lady in town that she often sent food to. She had wanted a small break from their flirting, and figured Elijah was ready for one as well. He wasn't as used to it as she.

After they left, she stepped back into the kitchen to see Elijah gathering dishes.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Picking up the dishes," he said simply.

"Well, you are my guest. That is not your job," she said, frowning.

"It is the least I can do, since you so kindly invited me to dinner." He replied, placing the dishes on the side of the sink.

"Yeah, you're still not doing my dishes." She said, gathering the rest of the dishes off of the table.

"How about a compromise? You wash and I rinse and dry. Deal or no deal." He said, smirking.

"Alright, Howie Mandel... I can deal with that."

She run a sink full of warm water, placing a handful of dishes in the water.

"So how are you liking Mystic Falls?" She asked as she washed a plate and handed it to him.

She tried to ignore how close he was to her as he stood at the other sink, rinsing the dish. Even though she had been serious about what she's said earlier to her friend, that didn't mean she wasn't affected by his presence.

As they continued to wash, rinse, and dry the dishes their conversation flowed more smoothly.

* * *

Thank you to **HCookie, bulldozed88, Pascall, siberia21, StellaBaby,** and **Marvelgirl626** for your reviews. That totally make me smile!


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Guys, I am super stoked at the amount of reviews I got for last chapter. I love you guys so much, like you have no idea how happy you make me! As in last chapter, the shout out to my reviewers will be at the bottom.

 **Warning:** Rated M for language and future scenes of the sexual nature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am affiliated with LJ Smith or the CW in any was shape or form. Cause, let's be honest, if I owned TVD Elena and Elijah would have happened, Season 1, Episode 1. Just saying. Oh, and I don't make any money from doing this. This is simply for my own amusement. I do however, own the plot, Ava, and I made the cover image.

* * *

Elena took a sip of her wine, listening to Elijah as he talked about his younger siblings. After they had finished the dishes, they had migrated to the living room and were now sitting on the couch. Elena sat with her feet pulled up under her, facing Elijah. He sat in a similar fashion, but with one leg crossed over the other.

"So, any other siblings aside from Jeremy?" He asked, taking a drink from his own wine glass.

"Two. I have a younger sister named Amara that currently lives with my Aunt Jenna. When I was sixteen, my parents and I got into an accident. I was the only one that survived. Aunt Jenna moved into our family home and took care of us after that. A little while after I turned of age, I got my own place. When Jeremy turned 18, he moved in with me. We had always been close, and while we loved Aunt Jenna... it wasn't the same for us that it is for Amara. She was only five when our parents died. So Jenna had pretty much became her sole parent. We still see Jenna as the crazy pot smoking college student she was before they died." She took a rather large gulp of her wine.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said softly, watching as she nodded. "You mentioned another sibling?"

"One day I was with my friend Caroline at the mall in Roanoke, and I literally ran smack into this girl that looked just like me," she said, swirling the wine around in her glass. "We got to talking and come to find out we had the same birth date, but different parents."

"She was your twin?" He asked, eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline.

"Yeah. The funny thing was, her parents names were Isobel and John Gilbert. She said her dad was an ass, and her mother pretty much raised her alone.

My parents names were Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. John Gilbert was my dads younger brother that nobody could stand. Me especially. He always seemed to be so disapproving of everything I did." Elena laughed humorlessly.

"He was your biological father?" He guessed

Elena nodded, taking another drink. When she emptied her glass, she sat it on the table before looking back to him.

"So, that's my story." She laughed shakily, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Not very often did she share personal stuff, so she wasn't quite sure why she told him all of that.

He opened his mouth to reply, but just at that time Ava started crying. He went to stand, but Elena beat him to it.

"I will get her, I don't mind." Besides, she needed a moment to gather herself.

She walked over to where they had placed the car seat and gently lifted the baby out. She checked her diaper, but found it dry.

"She's probably hungry. Moving and everything has gotten her schedule all messed up," Elijah said, pulling a bottle out of the diaper bag.

"If you give if to me, I can go heat it up..." Elena said, smiling softly.

Elijah nodded, taking Ava from her arms as she took the bottle to the kitchen.

Elena quickly mixed the water into the bottle before shaking it well, before turning towards where Elijah sat in the living room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think to ask, how do you usually heat the bottle? I know some people use the microwave, but others don't."

"Microwave, honestly. At least, if I'm not at home. I have an electric bottle warmer there."

Elena nodded, and proceeded to do just that. She watched how Elijah interacted with his daughter, gently cooing to her, and bouncing her gently in his arms. She couldn't believe anybody could just walk out on somebody like him, or Ava. She didn't think she had ever seen a father so devoted to his child, not even her own.

Elena took the bottle out of the microwave and tested it on her wrist after a good shake. She then nodded, satisfied that it was warm enough, and headed back into the living room. She handed it to him, seating herself back where she had previously been. She watched as he gave the little girl the bottle, and felt her chest tighten.

"Would you like to feed her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Hmm?" She asked, snapping her eyes to meet his.

"I was wondering if you would like to feed her?" He repeated.

"Sure," she said quietly, reaching out to take her.

Once she had her, she crossed her legs Indian style and held the nipple of the bottle to Ava's lips. The little girl latched on, wrapping a finger around Elena's index finger as she drank.

"You are so natural at all of this," Elijah observed, smiling slightly.

"I love kids," she said softly, not meeting his gaze.

Before either of them could say anything else, the front door opened and in walked Rebekah and Jeremy.

"We are back," Rebekah announced, although it was unneeded.

"I take it they moved Mrs. Benson's house?" Elena said teasingly, noting how Rebekah and Jeremy both shifted at her jest.

"I want some pie, is it still out?" Rebekah asked, ignoring her friends previous words.

The blonde breezed past them, Jeremy following not far behind. Elena laughed, shaking her head as she turned back to Elijah.

He was staring at his sister, an amused expression on his face.

"If they would just admit it, it would be so much easier on my nerves," she chuckled quietly, looking back down at Ava.

"Yes, I can see where it would get very annoying if every night was like tonight at dinner." He smiled, shaking his head.

"Oh I've seen worse." Elena laughed, watching as the two in the kitchen playfully argued over something else.

"Then I pity you greatly, and have the up most respect for your nerves. I fear I wouldn't have fared so well," he teased, smirking slightly.

* * *

Elena walked through the rows of clothing, following Rebekah. The blonde had insisted they go shopping, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"So, Nik has asked Elijah to be his best man," Rebekah said as she browsed through a rack of clothing.

"I still can't believe Klaus and Caroline are getting married in just a couple months," Elena chuckled, shaking her head.

Although she knew Rebekah's older brother and her best friend were head over heels, and they had been dating for over a year...it still shocked her slightly.

"I know right?" Rebekah replied, shaking her head. "I never thought Nik would be married before Elijah... Or even me."

"Well, I am pretty sure all you would have to do is ask Jeremy..." Elena said, nonchalantly as she pulled a dress off of the rack to admire it.

"Really?" Rebekah sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh come Bekah, if you two would just admit that you both have feelings for each other, life would be so much better for everybody. Especially my nerves."

"So what did you and Elijah talk about while Jer and I were gone?" Rebekah asked, smirking as she changed the subject.

"Life. Family. Stuff like that," Elena shrugged, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"You didn't tell him about Mason...did you?" She asked quietly, raising an eyebrow at the thought.

"No, and he didn't talk about Ava's mom either." She said, rolling her eyes.

It was like her friend expected them to pour their hearts out to each other, which was quite honestly absurd to think about.

"So you realize you and Elijah will be paired together for the wedding, right?" Rebekah asked, changing the subject.

"Okay...and your point?" Elena sighed, pulling a pretty floral dress of the rack. She admired the dress before tucking it over her arm. She was so going to try that on.

"I just think you two would be perfect for each other," Rebekah sighed, leaning against the clothes rack as she looked at her best friend.

"Well, it's not like that. And it's not going to be. I can't just put my heart there again, I refuse to be hurt like that anymore." Elena said firmly before stalking off to the changing room.

She loved her friend dearly, but there was only so much she could take. Unlike Rebekah, Elena wasn't constantly looking for love.

She sighed, as she slowly slipped on the dress. It went really well with her olive skin. It was tight fitted at the bodice, and fanned out in the skirt area.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about relationships...I will stop bugging you about Elijah. What happens, happens." Rebekah said softly through the door.

Elena opened the door and stepped out, wrapping her arms around her blonde friend.

"I know you care, and just want me happy. But you also know the emotional and mental baggage I carry." Elena said softly, smiling when the blonde hugged her back.

"Isn't that just adorable. Does Jeremy know that you are flirting it up with his sister?" A voice said behind them.

The girls broke apart, turning to see Rebekah's brother Kol standing there with a large smirk on his face. Behind him, stood Elijah.

Elena felt her face heat up slightly at the thought if him overhearing between Rebekah and herself. She quickly pushed the thought aside. They had discussed how Rebekah was trying to push them together. She had no reason to be embarrassed.

"Hey Kol," the girls said in unison before laughing slightly.

Kol grinned, hugging his sister before turning to Elena.

"You look even more beautiful in that dress," he said with a wink as he wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

Elena tossed her head back an laughed, hugging him back. He had been gone for almost a month, and as much as she hated to admit it, she had missed him.

Kol had breezed into her life when she was one of her lowest points, and he quickly became one of her closest friends. Although he was a huge flirt, he was one of the sweetest men she knew.

After he finally released her, she glanced up to meet Elijah's gaze. He was looking at her with a serious look on his face, and she chewed her bottom lip. He didn't look entirely happy. She sent Elijah a smile before stepping back into the dressing room to change back into her own clothes.

"Do you need any help with your zipper?" Kol called through the door, smirking as Rebekah smacked his arm.

"I'm good Kol, thanks." Elena laughed, pulling the dress down, letting it pool at her feet before stepping out of it.

* * *

Elijah watched as the girls broke apart at his brothers comment. He noticed how a faint blush covered Elena's cheeks, but she seemed to quickly compose herself.

When his brother wrapped the brunette in a tight hug, and she returned it, he felt his stomach tighten. He couldn't help but wonder how close they were. They seemed to know each other quite well, and all Kol could talk about since Elijah had picked him up, was Elena.

When they separated, Elena looked his way. He nearly groaned when he saw her in the dress. Any other time he had saw her, she had been in comfortable clothes. While she was an obviously beautiful girl, the dress nearly drove him mad. It hugged her torso tightly, and stopped mid thigh.

He mentally kicked himself. He shouldn't even be thinking like this. He wasn't looking for a relationship, and he knew Elena wasn't either. He didn't like the fact that a simple dress drove him this crazy.

When she stepped back into the dressing room, he nearly let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to be attracted to Elena, it wouldn't be good for either of them.

A flutter of fabric caught his eye under the dressing room door. Due to the large gap between the bottom of the door and the floor, he watched as the dress fell and pooled around her feet. He licked his lips, shifting awkwardly as he realized she was damn near close to naked behind that door.

"I need to go...check on Ava." He said, heading towards the front of the store to call Caroline, who had volunteered to watch Ava while he went to pick Kol up at the airport.

He wasn't sure if he could have just continued to stand there, like nothing was going on. His siblings would notice something was off, and he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Thank you to **bulldozed88, HCookie, StellaBaby, Pascall, Synchro Chick 23, Kay, siberia21, Marvalgirl626,** and **Aria Daugher of Chaos** for the reviews. They make me crazy happy.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** So it's not Saturday, and I just updated yesterday. I know. But I have a reason! I am going to my mother's tomorrow morning early and I most likely won't have time to update tomorrow or Saturday. So, I figured I would go ahead and update today. So, I did just update yesterday, so if you don't think you've read that chapter, please go and do so.

 **siberia21:** I adore Kol and his flirtationship with Elena. I think that Kol loves Elena as a sister, because he may or may not have his sights set on someone else. LOL (hint hint). As for Katherine, she won't be conniving to break Elejah up anytime soon, I don't think.

 **bulldozed88:** Oh yes, jealous Elijah is the best! *heart*

 **Warning:** Rated M for language and future scenes of the sexual nature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am affiliated with LJ Smith or the CW in any was shape or form. Cause, let's be honest, if I owned TVD Elena and Elijah would have happened, Season 1, Episode 1. Just saying. Oh, and I don't make any money from doing this. This is simply for my own amusement. I do however, own the plot, Ava, and I made the cover image.

* * *

Elena danced around her kitchen, swinging her hips in time with the music that was blaring through the ear buds in her ears. Today was her day off, and her Aunt Jenna had called her to ask if she would bake three dozen cookies for a bake sale Amara was going to be doing.

From the time she was young, Elena had loved to bake. So she was usually the go to person for her friends and family whenever they needed some sort of baked goods. And Jenna wasn't the best baker...or cook.

 _"I made a mixed tape straight out of '94,  
_ _I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor,  
_ _and I know now, that I'm so down,"_

Elena sang, measuring out the ingredients for the cookies. She was making two different kinds of cookies, but Amara nor Jenna knew that. She was going to surprise her little sister with twice the cookies she had asked for.

When she spun around to grab a towel to cover her mixer with, she let out a scream seeing Kol standing at her door. She jerked the headphones out of her ears, glaring at him.

"Kol Mikaelson, do you want to be shot?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"As long as it is with cupids arrow...and I am looking at you," he said, winking as he stepped forward and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Caroline was over at the house, working on wedding plans. She has totally become a bridezilla, so I wanted to escape as soon as I could." He groaned.

Elena couldn't help but chuckle at that. Caroline had been dreaming of her wedding practically since birth. So, she could only imagine how it was going this morning at the Mikaelson household.

"Well then, would you like to help me bake cookies?" She asked, nodding towards the ingredients laid out.

"Ohhhh, what kind are we making?" He asked, stepping forward.

"Double chocolate chip and snicker doodle." Elena said, stepping up to point out the recipes laying on the counter.

"Amara's bake sale?" He asked quietly, reading over the papers.

"Mhmm," Elena said, placing a towel over the mixing bowl, turning it on a low speed.

"So, Elijah-"

"Oh god, not you too. Look I am not going to be with your brother. You and Rebekah both need to just drop it." Elena said, shaking her head as she started mixing the eggs and sugar in a separate bowl.

"I was going to say that Elijah wanted to know I you could watch Ava today? Apparently Caroline and Rebekah are both busy, and he doesn't trust me to watch her. And I can't say that I blame him..." Kol trailed off, a smirk forming on his face as he looked towards her.

"Now, please explain your reaction when I said Elijah's name. Something going on that I should know about?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Kol," Elena said, shaking her head. "it's just your sister seems hellbent on playing match maker. All I have heard is how Elijah and I would make a great couple."

"Well, just throwing this out there...I kind of agree. You two would be awesome for each other, but I can see where you would both be hesitant to start a relationship." Kol shrugged, popping chocolate chips into his mouth.

Elena laughed, reaching over and pulling the bag out of his hand. "These are for the cookies, now go call Elijah and tell him that I wouldn't mind in the least to watch Ava."

* * *

Elijah carried his daughters car seat and diaper bag into the Gilbert house. Kol had let him know that Elena was willing to watch Ava today, and that the front door would be unlocked when he got there. A small town trust thing, he supposed.

His stomach grumbled when a pleasant fragrance hit his nose. It smelled like...cookies. He followed the scent, and the voices, to the kitchen. He smiled slightly when he saw Elena, pulling a sheet of cookies out of the oven.

"Good morning brother, was it still as chaotic at the house as it was earlier when I left?" Kol asked from the island, taking a bite of a cookie that Elena had just placed on the counter.

Before he could answer however, Kol cursed and dropped the cookie. "Shit! That's hot!" He exclaimed.

Elena laughed, shaking her head. "Really? I had no clue that cookies fresh out of the OVEN would be hot,"

She looked towards Elijah "Glad I have captain obvious here to point that out for me," she teased before stepping around the counter to take the car seat from Elijah's hands. She placed it on a stool before unbuckling Ava and lifting her from the seat.

"Hello there cutie," Elena said, smiling when Ava giggled and cooed.

"How is it that my niece like you better than she does me?" Kol asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't feel bad brother, Ava likes her better than she did Sage." Elijah mused, shaking his head.

"Maybe Sage's hair hurt her eyes," Kol remarked, stuffing another cookie in his mouth.

Elena watched the two, shaking her head. She skimmed her fingers over Ava's feet, smiling when the little girl giggled again.

"Well, I should probably go. Thank you again for watching her, I will pay you for babysitting her." Elijah offered, rubbing his finger over Ava's cheek before looking back at Elena.

"I really don't mind," Elena laughed, shaking her head.

"Really, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't pay you. I don't want you to think I am taking advantage of your kindness,"

Elena laughed before nodding. "Are you going to try to persuade Old Man Fell into giving you a partnership?"

"Yes, I think I may have worn him down more," he said, shrugging. "He doesn't want me to open my own firm, yet he is hesitant to make me a partner."

Elena thought on his words before smirking. "Hold Ava for a minute," she said softly, handing the little girl over.

She then pulled a plate out of the cabinet. She placed both chocolate chip and snicker doodle cookies on the plate before covering it in plastic wrap.

"Now, give these to Mr. Fell and tell him that your friend Elena says hi," she said, holding the plate of cookies out.

"That's dirty Elena, using your assets to get my brother a job." Kol smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And what will these do?" Elijah asked, looking at the plate of cookies.

"Mr. Fell's wife doesn't like for him to eat so many sweets, so she never buys him anything for the house. And my cookies happen to be his favorite. So, kill two birds with one stone." She grinned, once again taking Ava into her arms.

Elijah looked at her, somewhat skeptical.

"I am serious Elijah, just give it a try."

"Very well," he said shaking his head, but a small smile teased his lips.

"Here, try one of these babies. They are fu-flipping awesome," Kol said, correcting himself as he glanced at Ava.

Elena blushed, rolling her eyes. "You think anything that goes in your mouth is awesome."

"Especially if it has anything to do with you," He said, wiggling his eyebrows once again.

"Just shut up Kol," she laughed, shaking her head as she repositioned Ava.

"If you want a cookie or two, help yourself." Elena said to Elijah, offering him a small smile.

She was utterly embarrassed over how he was acting. Kol had always been flirty with her, it's who he was, but he seemed to be laying it on thick whenever Elijah was around.

* * *

After hours of baking cookies for her sister, and watching Ava. Elena was utterly beat. She had forgotten how much work it was to watch an infant all day long. But she didn't mind, not really. She knew all her friends would probably worry about her watching the little girl for so long, but she couldn't let the past keep her from living.

Elena finished up her dishes, and turned off the kitchen light before stepping into the living room. She picked Ava up from her the blanket on the floor, and then sprawled out on the couch. She pulled a cover over her legs, and brought her knees up slightly, placing the little girl on her legs while she sent Elijah a quick text telling him where her hide a key was.

She then smiled down at the little girl, rubbing her finger over her cheek gently. After a few moments, she picked her up and placed her on her chest. When she felt her breathing even out, Elena rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

Elijah quietly slipped into the Gilbert house. He shut the door behind him and headed towards the living room. He was excited to tell Elena that her trick had worked, and as soon as Mr. Fell found out that Elijah was friends with Elena, the old man has started talking partners.

Elijah only felt slightly guilty about this. Mainly because while they were friendly, he didn't know if he would call them friends. He felt like he was maybe using her in some way. But it had been her idea...

He stepped into the living room, freezing instantly at the picture before him. Elena was laying back against the couch, with Ava cuddled up on her chest. Elena's hand rested on Ava's back, and his daughter held a small fistful of Elena's brunette locks.

Despite the tightening of his chest, Elijah pulled his phone out of his pocket and slid the button on the side to silence it. He then took a picture of the two, despite feeling slightly like a creeper doing so.

The picture was just to precious for him not to have. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but his daughter seemed to bond with her instantly. It was...odd to say the least.

After he pocketed his cell phone, he crouched down before them and slowly ran a finger over Ava's cheek.

"Elena," he whispered softly to the brunette, watching as her eyes slowly slid open.

"Oh, hello 'Lijah," she murmured, her voice still husky with sleep.

He swallowed as he felt his groin stir at her voice, and the way she spoke his name.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," she continued, sitting up slightly. She went to reposition Ava, but giggled when she found the grip the little girl had on her.

"I think she likes your hair," he said, grinning slightly before standing up. "As for your apology, there is no need for it. I can see she is in capable hands, even when their owner is asleep." He teased her, smirking when a blush covered her cheeks.

The pink tint covering her cheeks seemed to make the woman before him even more beautiful, and he did his best to swallow down those feelings best he could. He wasn't looking for a relationship, and he didn't even want to consider Elena as someone he would just bed for a _wham, bam, thank you ma'am_.

"How did it go with Mr. Fell?" She asked softly, crossing her legs Indian style to give him plenty of room to claim the opposite end of the couch.

Elijah shed his suit jacket and placed it on the back of a chair before taking the proffered seat.

"You are now looking at the new partner of the local law firm of this quaint little town." He said, smirking slightly.

"So it worked?" She asked, a grin breaking across her face.

"Indeed, he seemed rather pleased when I admitted to knowing you,"

"I'm glad things are working out for you," she said softly, offering him a gentle smile.

"Yes, now I just need to do a little work on the house I have purchased and then things will good." He said, his eyes straying to his daughter.

Elena smiled, slowly pulling her hair from the little girls hand. She then leaned over, placing her in his arms.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I believe the rest of your siblings are coming, Klaus included." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you often cook for everyone?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Actually, Jer and Kol are grilling hamburgers and steak, and us girls are going to do the sides. I'm making desert, per everyone's request," she chuckled.

"Well then, I guess it would be rude for me to refuse. Seeing as how the rest of my family will be here," he said, smiling.

"I'm not sure what desert to make, but I know I don't want to make any more cookies," she chuckled, bringing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"What about a cake?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I happen to know all of my siblings like cake."

"I could do that. I have a recipe for a lemon cake that Kol absolutely loves. I swear he could eat the entire thing himself," she said, smiling fondly at the mention of the younger Mikaelson.

"I'm sorry if I seem a tad intrusive, but are you and Kol an item?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh heavens no!" Elena exclaimed, shaking her head with a laugh.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Kol to death. But he is just...honestly, he's too immature for me at times. I view him more as a younger brother than a love interest."

"I just couldn't help but notice how he acts around you." Elijah said, noticing how her cheeks turned pink once again.

"I actually think he's doing that because of you. He's almost as bad as Rebekah when it comes to you." She said, shaking her head.

"So they've been badgering you as well?" Elijah laughed, wondering what her response had been to his siblings attempt at match making.

"Oh yeah. Rebekah is the worst. Which is odd, because she is usually the one to help me out of any of my friends match making schemes."

"My siblings honestly don't know when to give up," he said, smirking slightly as he thought of his family.

"You don't have to tell me," she laughed, standing up and stretching.

"I guess I should get to work on this cake," she said, sending him a grin before heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

Thank you to **StellaBaby, HCookie, siberia21, Marvelgirl626, bulldozed88, Silver Winged Maiden, Moonlight Unicorn, Elejahshipper (guest),** and **Synchro chick 23.** You guys inspire me so much!


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** So, I know I said that I wouldn't get a chance to post, but it would seem that I did. So I thought, why not go ahead and post another? I'm killing it with the writing. Let's hope I didn't just jinx myself...lol. This chapter is one of my many favorites!

 **HCookie:** I was super excited to read your review! I'm glad that you know love the family aspect of the story. I hope I continue to make you love the story!

 **Moonlight Unicorn:** I actually really struggled with putting the picture bit in. I was like yes...no...yes..no. Like, I didn't want it to seem weird? But eventually I was like, why not. xD

 **siberia21:** I honestly ship Kol/Elena/Elijah, but that's so not going to happen in this story. But I adore Kol. He is probably my favorite character to write, hands down. There will be way more Kol-trying to play match maker-drama in the future.

 **Warning:** Rated M for language and future scenes of the sexual nature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am affiliated with LJ Smith or the CW in any was shape or form. Cause, let's be honest, if I owned TVD Elena and Elijah would have happened, Season 1, Episode 1. Just saying. Oh, and I don't make any money from doing this. This is simply for my own amusement. I do however, own the plot, Ava, and I made the cover image.

* * *

After everyone had started arriving, they eventually migrated outside. The 'girls' showed up with stuff like pasta salad, potato salad, veggie salad, and a multitude of other things. He'd quickly been introduced to the other girl of the group, Bonnie Bennett.

Elijah couldn't remember a time when he and his siblings had been together like this, with friends. They were all laughing, and joking around.

Rebekah, who had always been the 'mean girl' in school, had found her group of friends. He noticed that while she and Elena were the closest, Caroline and Bonnie made a genuine effort to include her in everything.

Kol's bromance with Jeremy was one of the funniest things Elijah had seen in a while. If he didn't know what a womanizer Kol was, he might honestly wonder.

Klaus had always been the temperamental one of the bunch, always being closed off and antisocial, and somewhat standoffish seemed to honestly enjoy himself. He was completely in love with Caroline, who obviously returned the feelings. Elena and Klaus seemed to have the weirdest relationship of all. It was obviously they cared about each other as friends, but it was almost like they couldn't stand each other either. It completely befuddled him, but he decided not to dwell on it too much.

As they sat around the backyard, on the Gilbert's lawn furniture, the conversation flowed freely. It was the pseudo-argument going on between Klaus, Elena, Caroline, and Rebekah that drew his attention.

"But the fact still remains, that you threw your drink in my face and slapped me." Klaus argued, pointing at Elena.

"I thought you had just insulted one of my best friends!" She defended herself, tossing her hands into the air.

"But you didn't even stop to ask any questions sweetheart, you just pounced."

Elena groaned, burying her face in her hands as the rest of the little group laughed. Elijah simply raised an eyebrow before turning to Elena.

"What made you assume that Niklaus had insulted your friend?" he questioned, watching as her cheeks flushed red again.

"He kept sending her drinks, and after consuming a few she decided to confront him. So, she walks over to the bar, turns really red, and storms to the bathroom." Elena said, waving her hands about animatedly as she told the story.

"I did not storm off," Caroline injected.

"Well it looked like it from where I was sitting. How was I to know that you were trying to be 'sexy'." Elena exclaimed.

"I wasn't _trying_ to be sexy. I was sexy." Caroline huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus chuckled, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "That you were love," he grinned, leaning over and nipping her jaw, causing the blonde to giggle.

"Ugh. Caroline, you two had both drunk so much that you could have been doing the chicken dance and he would have found it sexy." Elena shook her head, tipping her beer back and taking another swig of it.

Elijah just shook his head, and laughed as Caroline huffed indignantly and Elena winked at the couple.

As Caroline and Klaus turned to Rebekah and started discussing wedding stuff, Elena turned her attention to Elijah.

"So Kol mentioned today that you are going to be moving into your house soon." She said, resting her head on her hand as she turned to him fully.

"Yes, I want to paint some of the rooms, make things a little more lively, but other than that I just need to wait for my brother and his wife to bring all my furniture down."

"Finn, right?" She asked, recalling Rebekah telling her about her elder brother.

"Yeah. He and his wife Sage are going rent a mega u-haul and bring it down in a couple weeks."

"If you'd like help painting, just let me know. It's actually something I enjoy. I drive Jeremy crazy with how often I repaint our house." Elena laughed, grinning wider when Jeremy yelled out his agreement to her statement.

"I will probably take you up on that. I abhor anything to do with paint. That was always Niklaus' hobby. Not mine." He gave her a small grin.

"And what was your hobby?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Reading." He answered automatically, not evening thinking about it.

"Me too. I used to want to be a writer. Ever since I was a little girl, that was always my life goal."

"Do you still write?" He asked, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees as they talked. He didn't even notice when he blocked everyone else out, and solely focused on his and Elena's conversation.

"Not really. I would like to, but my muse is gone." She shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Surely it could be found again," He suggested, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"Possibly. I just haven't found the thing to...help me find it?" Elena laughed quietly, her words coming out more as a question than a statement.

"Well if you ever do get your muse back, I would love to read something of yours. Reading was my hobby, remember." He teased, enjoying the way her cheeks flushed a pale pink, again.

"Did you do anything else with your spare time?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I used to play the piano, but I'm afraid I have not touched one in years." He said, thinking back to the endless lessons he had taken as a boy. His mother had always given him just about anything he wanted, and when he had decided to take up playing the piano, she had enrolled him in the best class she could find.

"What happened?" Elena asked, before pausing. "I'm sorry, that's rude. You don't have to answer that."

"No, I don't mind. My father...was a stern man. He believed that a boy should focus either on his studies or on athletics. He thought the arts was a waste of time. As I started packing on more classes in school, I started playing less. Eventually, I wasn't playing at all." He shrugged.

"My dad was pretty amazing about supporting whatever Jeremy and I wanted to do. I think he always hoped I would go on to be a doctor like him. But when I showed an interest in writing, he supported me whole-heartily." Elena's smile fell a little, thinking of her late father.

"It sounds like your parents were pretty amazing." He said, offering her a small smile.

"They were. I was pretty angry when I found out I was adopted. I convinced myself for awhile, that they weren't my 'parents.' That John and Isobel were, but honestly after meeting Isobel, and seeing how...cold she was to me. I realized that Grayson and Miranda would always be my parents."

Elijah opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Rebekah who was clearing her throat from in front of them. She'd been holding Ava while they'd all been setting there, but apparently the little girl had become fussy, and Rebekah was ready to turn her back to her father.

"I think she needs a diaper," Rebekah said, scrunching her nose in distaste.

Elijah laughed, standing up and taking the infant from his sister. He met Elena's gaze and nodded towards her before making his way towards the house. Just as he stepped onto the porch, he caught a glimpse of his sister taking his seat.

Elena rolled her eyes at something that the blonde said, her gaze slowly making it's way back to his. She sent him a small smile before turning her attention back to his sister. Elijah sighed, glancing down at his daughter before stepping into the house.

* * *

"So, you two looked awful cozy, sitting over here leaned toward each other all smiles and grins." Rebekah smirked, bumping her shoulder into Elena's.

Elena rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her friend. She glanced up in the direction of where Elijah had walked off, finding him looking at the two of them. She felt her lips automatically pull upwards into a smile, before she turned back to Rebekah.

"We were just talking about random stuff. You three were all on the wedding plan topic, so yeah." Elena shrugged, taking another sip of her beer, which had gotten warm in her hand. She grimaced, reaching over to place the bottle on the little patio table nearby.

"Mhmm, whatever." Rebekah laughed, bumping her shoulder into Elena's once more.

"Why is it so important to you? This thing you've cooked up with me and Elijah. Aren't you supposed to be weird about anything happening between your sibling and best friend?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Says the person who is constantly trying to push me with her own brother." Rebekah shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's different. You two clearly like each other, and I just want you two to be happy." Elena countered.

Rebekah smirked, and raised an eyebrow.

"It's different." Elena insisted, shaking her head. "You two clearly have feelings for each other."

"And you and Elijah don't?" Rebekah snapped quietly, her facing going slightly pink when Elena mentioned the blonde's feelings for Jeremy.

"No Rebekah we don't. We've known each other for like...two weeks. We are just friends. I've watched his kid once. It's different." Elena insisted.

"Whatever," Rebekah huffed, tossing her locks over her shoulder and storming off.

Elena sighed, watching as the blonde stomped off into the house. She rubbed her face before standing up and heading over to the drink table they'd set up earlier. She grabbed a bottle of water and took a swig, trying to get the taste of warm beer from her mouth.

She screwed the cap back on, leaning against the table as her nail worried the paper label on the bottle, causing it to crumble beneath

the pressure.

"She honestly does have your best interest at heart." a thick English accent said from beside her.

Elena looked up at Klaus, raising an eyebrow. "You know, you don't have to try and fix all of our spats." the brunette said softly, shaking her head.

"I know, but since I am such an amazing brother and friend, I'm going to anyway." He smirked, moving so he was leaning against the table beside her.

"Rebekah, as you know, doesn't have the best history with men...or friends. Even though she knows the type of guy Jeremy is, and that you will love her no matter what, she's scared. She cares deeply for both of you, and doesn't want to lose either of you." He said, looking over at her own brother.

"I know," Elena said softly, her frustration with the blonde suddenly washing away. She leaned her head against Klaus' arm for a minute before pulling away and heading towards the house herself.

She found the blonde at the sink, furiously scrubbing the dishes. Elena smiled softly, placing her water on the island before stepping around it and wrapping her friend in a hug from behind. She laid her head on the other girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Beks, you know I love you no matter what." She said softly, frowning when she heard the blonde sniffle.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I swear I don't know why you like me, I'm so mental." the blonde joked, before turning and wrapping her own arms around Elena's waist.

"So what if you're crazy? The best people are." Elena teased, squeezing her friend tightly.

Rebekah laughed, pulling back after a few more moments. She wiped her eyes, and smiled at the brunette.

"I'll leave the topic alone," the blonde said, before grinning. "For now."

* * *

Thanks to **StellaBaby, HCookie, bulldozed88, Mellyssa Rosalyn, Moonlight Unicorn, siberia21,** **Marvelgirl626, and Aria Daughter of Chaos.** You guys make me smile everytime my phone dings with an email, telling me I've got a review.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:** So, I know this isn't Monday. I skipped a day, and I'm sorry. But things were so crazy yesterday, and I just didn't have time to post. But, here is the update! I hope you lovelies enjoy it as much as I do.

 **Warning:** Rated M for language and future scenes of the sexual nature.

 **StellaBaby, bulldozed88, and HCookie:** I love the Klaus/Elena aspect of this story. I'll go more in detail in later chapters..

 **siberia21:** I honestly don't know why I typed that? Cause I was saying siberia in my head...lmao weird. I have went back and fixed it :3 But yes, what are we going to do with dear Rebekah?

 **Moonlight Unicorn:** So it would seem. I don't know if they actually view it as a date, but that's pretty much what it is. Lol, silly people.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am affiliated with LJ Smith or the CW in any was shape or form. Cause, let's be honest, if I owned TVD Elena and Elijah would have happened, Season 1, Episode 1. Just saying. Oh, and I don't make any money from doing this. This is simply for my own amusement. I do however, own the plot, Ava, and I made the cover image.

* * *

Elijah walked down the street towards the Grill, watching as cars drove by. For such a small town, it was kind of busy. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he found himself wondering if Elena was working today. He hadn't talked to her but once since the BBQ at her house. He knew that she and Rebekah had gotten into a spat of sorts, but nobody had told him what over. Not that he was overly concerned. It was obvious they'd gotten over it by the end of the night.

As he stepped into the establishment, he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darker ambiance. When his eyes had adjusted, he headed towards the bar. He and 'Old Man Fell', as Elena had dubbed him, had ordered their lunch, and he'd volunteered to go and retrieve it. He tried to convince himself that he just wanted the walk, not that he secretly hoped to see Elena.

When his eyes landed on her behind the bar, leaning across it as she talked to someone, he couldn't help but smile slightly. She wore another Mystic Grill t-shirt, and her hair was tossed up into a high ponytail. He made his way towards her, seeing as how she was the only one behind the bar.

As he neared her, her eyes met his and she grinned. "Hello Elijah," she greeted him.

"Elena," he countered, come to a stop behind an empty barstool. "I'm here to pick up an order for Fell."

Elena nodded before holding up a finger in a wait gesture before heading towards the kitchen.

"You must be the new lawyer I've heard so much about," the dark haired man said from beside him.

Elijah glanced over, before nodding. "Elijah Mikaelson," He said, introducing himself.

"Damon Salvatore." The other man countered, holding his hand out.

Elijah shook it before turning his attention to Elena, who was walking out of the kitchen.

"It's going to be a couple minutes, the fries just went in. They had to change the oil, so it took a while for it to get hot." She said, grabbing a glass and turning to him. "What can I get you to drink? On the house, for the wait."

"Scotch, neat." he said, shrugging his suit jacket off.

"Elena, giving away free drinks? Tsk tsk. He must be some lawyer." Damon grinned, winking at the brunette.

Elena didn't even blink, she simply smirked. "Oh he is, I'm hoping that when I kill you, he'll help me get off scot free."

"Elena Gilbert, is that anyway to talk to the man who pays your bills?" He shot back, grinning.

"You do not pay my bills, I do." She rolled her eyes.

"But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have this amazing job. I mean, I hear the boss is a real dick, but what can you do?"

"Take away his bourbon," Elena retorted, reaching out and quickly snatching the bottle from the counter in front of him. She placed it back where it belonged, before sliding Elijah's glass to him. "Ignore him. He thinks that because he owns a business, that allows him to drink at all hours of the day. I'm pretty sure he's an alcoholic."

Damon laughed and stood up, sliding on his leather jacket. "I'm going to go into the kitchen and find some food. Maybe harass some people."

Elijah raised a brow as the man walked away, before he turned back to Elena. "Well, he seems like an interesting character."

"Oh yeah. He's overly full of himself, slightly spoiled, a borderline alcoholic, and he's a womanizer. But under all that, he's actually not too bad." She laughed, shaking her head.

"You two seem...close." Elijah mentally cringed as he said it, knowing that he sounded lame.

Elena laughed, and nodded. "I went to school with his younger brother, and we were really good friends. I met Damon at a school dance, because he was a chaperon. And, I fell instantly for the bad boy facade."

"Wait, when you were in high school?" Elijah asked surprised, if Damon had been a chaperon, that meant he was a good bit older than Elena.

"I know that sounds bad, but it's really not. I was already 18, and nothing happened. We went on a few dates, and it was just...awkward." She laughed, drying a tray of shot glasses as they talked.

"So, I didn't realize you were also a bartender." He said, changing the subject. Elena just didn't seem like the type of girl to...be a bartender.

"I'm not usually. But Vicki, the usual girl isn't here and as you can see it's rather dead today. So Damon stuck me back here. I've got a good enough knowledge to not make a total ass of myself." She shrugged, leaning against the bar. "How's Ava?"

"She's good. Caroline offered to watch her today, something about being at the house all day to do seating arrangements." Elijah shrugged. "I need to find a full time babysitter, instead of trying to rely on my siblings and their friends to help."

"I wouldn't mind watching her on my days off." Elena suggested, smiling softly.

"You know, you keep offering to do this stuff for me, and I might actually take advantage of your offers." He teased, taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm serious Elijah. There is something you've got to learn about us small town people, we like to help each other. And bake casseroles." She added as an afterthought.

"I don't want to take advantage of your kindness." he said quietly.

Elena smiled softly, before turning towards the kitchen window when a bell dinged. "That'll be your food." She said, turning and reaching over the back counter for the bag.

Elijah's eyes caught the way her shorts slid up the backs of her long legs and she stretched to grab the bag. He quickly adverted his gaze, tossing back the rest of his drink, enjoying the distraction of the liquid's burn.

He tossed the cash on the counter, offering Elena another smile before grabbing the bag. Just as he reached for his jacket, Elena's voice stopped him.

"Elijah, I really don't mind watching her. You're not taking advantage if I'm offering. Rebekah is one of my best friends. I love her to death. And as much as Kol and Klaus grate my nerves, I care for them too. That pretty much makes you extended family. Just think about it." She said, smiling softly before grabbing the tray of shot glasses and moving to another section of the bar.

He watched her for a moment longer before shrugging his jacket on and making his way towards the exit. As he walked down the street, he thought of her words. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let her watch Ava. His daughter clearly bonded with the her, and Elena had already proven herself to be reliable. And while he may not know her too well, his siblings did.

A small part of Elijah wondered if he fought the idea of letting her babysit, simply because he was afraid of what would happen if he allowed himself or his daughter to get too close to her.

As Elijah settled back into his office, he glanced at the image setting atop his desk. His little girl stared back at him, still wrapped in the standard hospital blanket. Gazing at the picture, he sighed deeply. It wasn't fair to Ava to avoid letting Elena watch her, simply because he was trying to distance himself. Already, in her short life, Ava had been abandoned by the woman who was supposed to love her unconditionally, why should he be the one to withhold the comfort that Elena seemed to bring his daughter, if she was willing to give it.

But that presented another problem for Elijah. If he actually allowed Elena to babysit, and Ava grew close to her...what would happen when Elena moved on with her life. He knew that to her, it wouldn't be more than a job. A way to help her friends. But to his daughter, Elena would become a familiar in her life. And she didn't deserve to have another one ripped from her.

With a groan, Elijah buried his face in his hands. He had thought he was ready to be a parent. Ready to make decisions for not only him, but another person. While he had an idea as to a few things he'd thought he would have to decide on, things like this had never been on the list. He just prayed that he didn't screw it up.

* * *

Thanks to **StellaBaby, Aria Daughter of Chaos, HCookie, siberia21, FangirlingForLife, Marvelgirl626, Guest,** and **bulldozed88** for the reviews.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:** So, I know I missed a day, sorry! I was actually had alot going on this week and I was running around like crazy. Next week will most likely be spotty too, seeing as how I'm going out of town for Thanksgiving. But I will try my hardest to keep updated.

No replies tonight guys, sorry. I'm on my cellphone and I don't have the time to reply. Sorry loves! The review thanks will be in the next update as well!

 **Warning:** Rated M for language and future scenes of the sexual nature.

* * *

Elena tossed her hair into a bun, before stripping out of her work clothes. She tossed them into the dirty laundry, before pulling on an a loose muscle tee, and a pair of yoga pants. She wiped all of her makeup off before she headed down the stairs to grab a bite to eat. Just as she was putting the skillet on the stove, the doorbell rang.

She quickly turned the stove off, and padded her way to the door. As she opened it, she was greeted by Elijah. He stood with his back to the door, staring at the street. His hands were buried in his pants pockets, and the arms of his shirt had been rolled up.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

He turned to her, offering her a small smile. "May I come in?"

"Sure," She nodded, stepping back, giving him the room he needed to walk in.

"Were you busy?" He asked, following her into the house.

"Not too much. I was getting ready to fix some dinner. Have you eaten?" She asked, jerking her head for him to follow her.

"I have not, but that's not why I'm here." He said, shaking his head.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, as she turned the stove back on. She pulled a bag of red skin potato fries out of the freezer and pouring a good bit on the cookies sheet sitting on the counter.

"Yes, I just wanted to discuss your offer." He said quietly, watching her movements.

Elena turned to him, raising an eyebrow. She was honestly surprised that he was here for that. At the grill, he hadn't seem to want to even discuss it really.

"If you are still willing, I think that Ava would love for you to babysit her. She's taken a huge liking to you."

It was true. For whatever reason, his daughter had taken an almost instant liking to her. She'd cooperated for Elena when she wouldn't for anyone else. She seemed to snuggle into Elena, enjoying her presence.

"I would love to." Elena grinned before turning back to the stove. "Would you like a grilled ham and cheese sandwich? I'm afraid I'm not making too much tonight. Jer is hanging out with some friends at the grill, so it's just me."

"I don't want to-"

"Impose, yeah I know. White or wheat bread?" She asked, smirking at him over her shoulder.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Elijah couldn't help but chuckle internally at this woman. She was a total mother hen, always taking care of everyone else.

"White." He said, shaking his head slightly.

He watched as she reached over the counter, to the breadbox sitting in the corner. As she did, he noticed her shirt for the first time. It was a muscle shirt, and the sides came down to her waist, giving him a clear view of her tanned skin, and lace bra underneath.

He quickly adverted his gaze, rubbing his eyes with his fingers as he tried to avoid glancing in that direction again. What it was about her, he didn't know. But he knew that he wouldn't try to bed her, simply to appease his sexual attraction to her.

"Whatcha want to drink?" She asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Tea is fine. My sister insists that sweet tea is a southern thing, and that I'd better get used to it." He said, stepping around the counter and taking the empty glasses out of her hand. "And what do you want to drink?" He asked, turning towards the fridge as he pushed the glass against the ice dispenser lever.

"The same. And yes, tea is a southern thing. But there are still some people who don't like it. My ex would not drink it. He legit hated it."

Elijah noticed how she stiffened slightly at the mention of her ex. He didn't know much about the situation, except what Klaus had mentioned in passing, and that had just been that her ex had been a real ass. He'd not stated why. Elijah chose not to comment on her ex, instead he stuck to their regular conversation.

"I don't mind it so much, it's just different than what I am used to." He said, placing their glasses on the island.

Elena nodded and finished their sandwiches, pulling the fries out of the stove as the timer beeped. She split the portion, sliding the friend onto the plates beside their sandwiches. She placed his food in front of him, before sliding into the seat beside him.

"So, I can give you a copy of my schedule every week. And I can watch her just about anytime that I'm not at the grill." She said, popping a fry into her mouth.

"Okay. Caroline offered to help, but she's already really stressed out. Niklaus texted me earlier to tell me he walked in on Caroline asking Ava her opinion on seating arrangements."

Elena tossed her head back, laughing. "I can totally see her doing that."

"So I hear you're going to be her maid of honor."

"Yeah, I think she just asked me because she knows I don't lose my cool like she would. And Bonnie would try to make everything vegan."

Elijah laughed, taking a bite of his sandwich. He nearly groaned as he chewed. He hadn't ate since lunch, and he had actually been quite hungry.

"So, where'd you learn to cook?" He asked, after he'd swallowed.

"My mom taught me. She always told me there were three things that would make me a 'good wife'." She said, air quoting the words good wife. "A clean house, a good meal, and well made bed."

"Seems like sound advice," Elijah laughed, his eyes catching hers. She blushed slightly before looking away and taking another bite of her sandwich.

"So...what was Ava's mom like? I mean Rebekah told me that she left a week after Ava was born, but..." Elena trailed off, tilting her head to the side as she looked back at him.

"Her name was Hayley. She wasn't so bad at first. We met at the law firm I worked at in New York. She pursued me for a good five or so months before I finally agreed to go out. She was very career driven, and I respected that. But I didn't realize just how career driven. When she found out she was pregnant, she wanted an abortion. She said she didn't want a child to derail her life. I begged her not to. I wasn't exactly ready myself, but I couldn't imagine..." He shook his head before continuing. "So she didn't. I supported her for her entire pregnancy, but it was just...bad. She turned into an entirely different person."

Elena frowned, reaching out and squeezing his arm softly. Elijah offered her a small smile.

"After Ava was born, I knew she wouldn't stick around. She wouldn't even hold her when she was born. So I gave her an out. I told her that if she wanted to leave, she could. That I would raise our daughter, and never ask for anything from her. She agreed, going as far as to sign over legal custody to me. As far as the law is concerned, she's not her mother."

"Elijah, I'm so sorry. That's...terrible. I don't see how anyone could ever..." she trailed off, blinking away the tears that threaten to fall.

"It is in a way, but at least she didn't wait until Ava was older. This way Ava won't miss her. She'll just miss the idea of her, as she grows older." He said softly.

"Elijah, Ava is so lucky to have you. You are an amazing father, don't forget that. You're doing everything you can for her, and that means a hell of a lot more than some woman who couldn't be bothered to care for her own child." Elena slid her hand down to squeeze his own.

Elijah squeezed her hand back, staring at her. Her face was full of compassion, and her eyes were shining. "Thank you." he whispered.

Neither moved from that spot for a while as they sat facing each other slightly, their hands clasped.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:** So _,_ I am late and I know it. But I borrowed my mother's computer so that I could post this for you guys. This is actually a chapter that wasn't going to be added in. What will be "Chapter Nine" was supposed to be this chapter. But I decided I really wanted this to be in here. So, here you lovelies are! Please let me know what you guys think. And if you're an American reader, Happy Thanksgiving loves!

 **bulldozed88:** Elena and Ava bonding? I think YES. And yes, Ava is already very much attached to Elena. As for Elena's background, you'll get to it in two chapters I think? I'm pretty sure it's chapter ten that her history is aired out some. Excited yet? lol

 **siberia21:** Personally, the Damon bit was my favorite of chapter 7. I was so amused whilst writing it.

 **Moonlight Unicorn:** The flirty bar banter was just, my favorite part honestly. That and the obvious sexual tension on Elijah's part. Poor Elena hasn't been bothered too much...yet. *hint hint* As I told bulldozed88, Elena's story is set to come out in a couple chapters. Unless random inspiration strikes me and I and I randomly write another _filler_ chapter like this one.

 **HCookie:** You know, I honestly didn't think anyone would think Katherine was the mom. Wouldn't it be a little weird for Elijah if his sister's best friend was the identical twin to his baby momma? I actually debated on having it be some random woman, but I really dislike Hayley so I was like...why not. xD

 **Warning:** Rated M for language and future scenes of the sexual nature.

* * *

Elena stepped out of her vehicle, slamming the door shut behind her before starting towards the door of the Mikaelson's home. She was supposed to meet Elijah here and they were going to go pick up the painting supplies for his house.

She tested the door, and when she found it unlocked, she walked on in. She glanced in the living room, but upon not seeing anyone, she headed on towards the kitchen.

As she stepped into the room, she froze. Elijah stood at the island, drinking a cup of coffee. But that wasn't what made her stop in her tracks. What made her stop was the fact that he was shirtless, and his pajamas hung loosely from his hips.

Almost involuntarily, her eyes took in his firm chest, before following the well defined V that led to the top of his pants. But what got her the most, was the thin little happy trail that disappeared into his pants.

When she realized what she was doing her eyes snapped back to his face, and she flushed with embarrassment when his gaze met hers. He raised an eyebrow before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Uh...the um...the door...it was open." She stuttered, doing her best to avoid making eye contact anymore.

"Rebekah must have left it open when she left for work. No matter, just let me go upstairs and get dressed." He said, placing his coffee down on the counter.

"I'll be down in a minute."

And he was gone, and Elena could breathe again. She run a hand through her hair, trying to get the mental image of Elijah shirtless and...well kinda sexy out of her mind. She couldn't let herself think like that. She would not let herself be attracted to Elijah.

With a sigh, Elena walked into the dining room. According to Rebekah, Caroline had stolen the table to use for all her many wedding plans. Elena shook her head with a laugh, and started flipping through the pages of stuff.

She noticed that while Caroline had managed to keep all of the founding families included, she had also managed to seat the Lockwood's as far from Elena as possible. Sure Mason wouldn't be there, but the rest of his family would, and that was bad enough.

"Are you ready?" Elijah spoke from the doorway, causing Elena to turn around.

"You look odd," she said automatically, before she flushed again when Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I just mean that I've only ever saw you in a suit. You in jeans and a T-shirt are odd." She said, shaking her head. She was managing to make a real ass of herself today. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a chuckle. Apparently he found this all amusing.

"Yeah," Elena said, hurrying towards the front door. Maybe once they were outside it would be different.

"You car or mine?" He asked once they got outside in the driveway.

"We can just take yours, you probably have more room for stuff than I do." She said, before following him to the car.

* * *

Elena stood on the stool Elijah had purchased at the hardware store as she carefully painted around the edges of the window. She kept the edges neat as she did so, her thoughts absorbed entirely into the job she was doing.

Elijah had left a while earlier to grab them something to eat, because they'd left the Mikaelson house almost five hours ago.

When a faster best song came on the radio she had set up in the room, Elena grinned. She started moving her hips in time with the music, nodding her head to the beat.

"Maybe I should stopped by earlier," a voice said from behind her, causing Elena to jump and nearly fall off of the stool.

She spun around, seeing Klaus leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed his chest as he smirked in amusement.

"You could have made me fall," she said, narrowing her eyes at him as she stepped down from the stool and placed the bowl of paint where she's just been standing.

"You were the one dancing around like an idiot." He grinned, reached out and rubbing some paint off of her forehead.

"Because I didn't think anyone would be watching." She shot back, slapping his hand away as she brushed passed him and started towards the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" She added as she stopped in front of the cooler she had brought earlier.

"No thank you. I just stopped to see how it was coming along. When you finish Ava's room, I am supposed to start on a mural." He said leaning against the counter.

"What are you going paint?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not sure yet. Elijah told me to just 'do whatever looked best'. So I've been drawing up some ideas."

"Sounds like fun," she laughed, taking a sip from her bottle of water.

"Oh yeah. It's so much easier when people tell me what they want, because I know they will at least like the idea of it." He shrugged.

"Well come up with a couple rough sketches and make him choose what he likes best." Elena suggested.

"That would work," Klaus nodded thoughtfully.

"How is Care this morning? Bonnie told me she was going crazy about the flowers or something." Elena asked, tilting her head.

Klaus groaned and rubbed his face. "She's stressed. She doesn't want to call you and bother you because she knows you're busy watching Ava, but sometimes Bonnie is too...mellow to really deal with Caroline."

"I mean, I'm her maid of honor, and I accepted the position. Therefore I accepted the responsibility of helping her with flower breakdowns. I wish she would just call me." Elena said, shaking her head.

Klaus laughed, "You know how she is. Next time she's having a 'breakdown', I will make a point to let you know so that you can save the day." He smirked in her direction.

Elena grinned, thinking about how her and Klaus had become as close as they had. It was true that when they first met, that she had slapped him and tossed her drink on him. So when him and Caroline became more serious it was hard for her to admit that she'd been wrong. Even after she had done so, things were still weird. He was standoffish, and wouldn't hardly give her the time of day.

Until he'd found her having a panic attack in the middle of town. She'd just run into Masons nephew who had sought her out to let her know his uncle was in town. Tyler Lockwood had been her friend when they were in school, and he had taken Elena's side in most of the arguments.

After he had warned her that Mason was looking for her, she'd rushed across the square towards her car. Before she could get there, her anxiety had spiked and she started hyperventilating.

She had been bent over, leaning against the fountain when Klaus found her. He had quickly realized what happened and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back against his chest. He talked her through it, helping her to calm her breathing with his own.

Afterwards, he'd drove her home, and she had told him bits and pieces of her story. After that, things had been different. It had still taken them awhile to get where they were, but slowly they'd become as close as they were now.

* * *

Elena watched as Elijah carefully painted the wall, his clothing and skin completely void of paint. Unlike herself. She had paint on her hands, under her fingernails, on her forehead, and all over her clothes. But that was just how she operated. She watched him for a minute more before she smirked.

"Hey Elijah, you have a little paint..." she said, vaguely gesturing towards his face.

Elijah reached up, rubbing his face as he tried to wipe off the nonexistent paint.

"No, not there..." she said, watching as he moved to another section. "Not there either..."

As he moved to another, she did her best to hold back a giggle. She stepped closer and raised the hand with the paintbrush in it.

"It's like...right here." she said, dabbing a big smudge of wet paint on his face.

She giggled as he gasped, and stared at her. He quickly wiped the majority of the paint off, and reached for her own face. She ducked under his arm, going around him as she narrowly avoided the paint covered hand.

"I'm going to get you." he said, quickly wrapping his arm around her waist from behind. He picked her up easily, and walked her towards the bucket of paint that sat on the stool.

"No, don't you dare." she said, shaking her head as she tried to wiggle free.

"Oh I think I will," he laughed, dipping his fingers in before bringing them to her face. He smeared the liquid down her face, jaw, and neck before he reached her collarbone. "I think that's a great start."

"No, I only got you once." She laughed, still trying to wiggle from his grasp. She'd completely underestimated how strong he was, and there was almost not chance of her escaping.

"You think I care? You shouldn't have started it if you couldn't handle it." Elijah laughed, reaching towards the paint bucket again.

Elena laughed, using her free hand that had been pulling at his arm, to reach into the bucket herself. She reached behind her and ran the paint through his hair, twisting her face away as he tried to once again smear it across her face.

Neither of them noticed when a glob of paint fell onto the plastic covering the floor as they wrestled against each other. But when Elijah's foot slid through the puddle, they fell into the floor. Elena laughed, rolling onto the floor beside him as he finally released her.

"Well, I dare say if it's always like this when painting with you, I can see why you find it enjoyable." Elijah laughed, turning his head to look at her.

"Oh yes, a good paint fight is absolutely mandatory." She smirked, before looking towards his hair. "I think that periwinkle looks amazing on you..." she grinned.

"I'm sure it does." He laughed, reaching up and running his hand through his hair. "We're going to have so much fun getting the paint out of our hair."

Elena giggled, reaching up and feeling her hair. It was true, both of them had paint coating their hair, and all over their faces. But she couldn't find it in herself to be the least bit upset about it.

* * *

Thanks to: **StellaBaby, Marvelgirl626, Aria Daughter of Chaos, HCookie, siberia21, bulldozed88, Moonlight Unicorn, nyan4ever, Guest,** and **Aly** for the reviews on chapters _six_ and _seven._ Obviously, some of you reviewed twice, but I decided to only put the name once. But I greatly appreciate the reviews. We've almost reached sixty. That's pretty amazing to me. Thank you guys so much for your support!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I've been sick, and I haven't felt good at all. I attempted to post this the other day, but I kind of fell asleep while trying to get everything sorted. So, sorry again it's been so long! But here you loves go! This will give you an insight into Elena's past. I guess you could say this is Part I. I have Part II already written, so after I think everyone has read this one I'll post that. It will probably be either tomorrow or Saturday. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Moonlight Unicorn:** Honestly, I was kind of channeling Elijah from the TV show. I could totally see him being all smug and sexy if Elena walked in on him with just pants on... at least in my opinion.

 **Warning:** Rated M for language and future scenes of the sexual nature.

* * *

Elena stepped into the grill, her eyes scanning the crowd as she searched for the table where her friends were sitting. When she spotted them, she started their way.

She took the only available seat, which was conveniently located beside Elijah. Rebekah simply gave her a innocent grin before turning back to her conversation with Jeremy.

"Hello Elena," Elijah said, as she seated herself.

"Hey," She said, grinning as Ava noticed her from Elijah's arms.

The little girl grinned, kicking her arms and legs as Elena reached over to lift her from Elijah's arms. She placed a kiss to the girls head, situating her so the girl faced her. She braced her body with one hand as her other hand wrapped around the little girls fist. She bounced her gently on her knee, smiling as the girl giggled.

In the last month, she'd been watching Ava for Elijah whenever she wasn't working. The little girl had grown even closer to her, and would get excited whenever she saw the brunette.

"Hey Elena, remember that time that you needed to pay Damon two hundred dollars before the end of the night, or he was going to fire you. And you auctioned me off to the highest bidder while I danced on the bar?" Kol said conversationally, causing Elijah to choke on the drink he'd just swallowed.

Just as he finished his story, Damon slid a spare chair so it sat beside hers. In his hand, was a glass of bourbon. "I remember that. I also remembered the time that there was a crazy bar fight, nobody could make heads or tails of the place and our little Elena here climbed on the bar and started singing with the jukebox." He sighed, nostalgically.

Elena just started laughing, shaking her head at the two of them.

Elijah looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"They are both full of themselves. Those are both scenes from a movie. And most certainly did not happen." She shook her head, ignoring the way Kol pouted as she spoiled his fun.

"Elena, I picked you out a necklace for the wedding..." Caroline said, pulling her iPhone out and pulling up a picture.

Elena took the phone, freezing when she saw the necklace. It was a large gaudy statement necklace that would look ridiculous on her.

"Um Care, I'm not really one for jewelry...I mean that would look amazing on you, but I don't think I can pull it off..." The brunette hedged, casting a glance at Klaus who was rubbing his forehead.

"But you have to have a necklace of some sorts..." Caroline frowned, taking the phone back and looking at the picture.

"I can just pull something out of my jewelry box..." Elena suggested, praying that her friend wouldn't insist on her wearing that ridiculous thing.

"You don't really own anything necklaces." The blonde argued, but was silenced when Klaus put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Tell you what, I will dig out a couple things and you can take a look at them?" Elena suggested. She knew if worse came to worse, she could borrow something from Jenna or Rebekah.

"Fine," the blonde sighed dramatically.

Elena sighed inwardly in relief. One bullet dodged.

* * *

After everyone had gotten their food, they had settled into separate little conversations as they always seemed to do. Damon had excused himself to go make a couple phone calls, and Elijah couldn't say he was sorry to see him go.

The man had never given Elijah a reason not to like him, but there was just something in his cocky attitude that grated Elijah's nerves. Maybe if he knew the man better, he wouldn't feel that way. But as it was.

Elijah glanced over, watching as Elena lifted Ava, blowing raspberries on the little girls stomach, cause her to smile and giggle.

"So, the house is finally ready." Elijah said, smiling at the thought of finally moving in.

"That's awesome. When are Finn and Sage bringing you the furniture?" she asked, resituating Ava so the little girl sat in her lap, leaning back against her chest.

"This weekend, actually."

Elena nodded, taking another bite of her food. She'd helped Elijah paint his house two weeks ago, and she had to say, the rooms looked gorgeous.

"Would you mind to watch Ava while we get everything moved in? I'm hoping we can get everything moved in and the basic stuff put together and ready in one day." Elijah said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Sure thing," she said, leaning down and blowing raspberries on the little girl's shoulder.

Ava kicked her feet, grinning again as Elena did this. Most of the occupants of the table were so distracted, that they didn't notice when another person approached their table.

"Elena," the person said, coming to stand beside her.

Elijah watched as Elena stiffened beside him, and the entire table went quiet. He looked up at the man standing there. The man was tall, with shaggy brown hair, and scruff across his cheeks. He ignored everyone else at the table, as his attention was focused solely on Elena. Elijah heard Kol nearly growl as the man smirked at the brunette.

"Mason," Elena whispered. Elijah noticed how she slowly shifted closer to him, and her hands wrapped around Ava tighter.

"How have you been?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he spoke.

"Fine," She said coldly, pulling Ava even closer still.

"And what a cute baby you've got there." He grinned, leaning down and tickling her stomach. Or at least, he attempted to. Before he could touch her, Elena had pulled her away from him, and situated her against her side closest to Elijah. As she did this, Klaus calmly stood up from his chair and started around the table towards the man.

"You know," Mason said, quickly glancing up at Klaus before looking back to Elena. "You _almost_ look like a mother." He laughed as he said it, straightening up just in time for Klaus to swing his arm back and punch him across the face.

Everything after that was total and utter chaos. Jeremy had jumped up, but was halted by Rebekah who placed her hands on his chest as she attempted to stop him from going after the man. Kol too joined his sister, grabbing Jeremy from behind as he fought to escape.

Elijah turned to Elena, but froze when he saw her face. Her bottom lip was clenched between her teeth as a tear made it's way down her face. In that moment, everything made sense to him. The way she was so natural at caring for his daughter, the way she quickly avoided any talk of her being so good with kids, or any talk of the man that was now sitting up and wiping the blood from his lip as Klaus stood over him, hands clenched.

Elena _was_ a mother.

* * *

Thanks to **StellaBaby, Aria Daughter of Chaos, Marvelgirl626, siberia21, bulldozed88, HCookie, Elena Mikaelson, and Moonlight Unicorn.** Your reviews make this sick person feel so much better! Just saying. I love you guys!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry I didn't get this up this weekend. I was running around like crazy, even though I still don't feel well. I went to post this chapter this morning, but ended up completely rewriting most of it? I don't know, but I feel this is better. Maybe it was just meant to be like this. lol

AND OH MY GOSH GUYS, 80 reviews. I'm so stoked. We got the highest review count on last chapter. Hopefully we can beat it with this one? *hint hint*

 **siberia21:** The fact that you came back and reviewed again made me smile. I loved the idea of Klaus being the one to punch him in the face.

 **bulldozed88:** I wondered how many would catch that lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

 **Warning:** Rated M for language and future scenes of the sexual nature.

* * *

Caroline jumped from the table, shoving Ava's diaper bag in Elijah's arms. "Get her out of here," she said, nodding towards Elena before quickly pulling her cellphone out.

Elijah turned back to Elena, placing a hand on her arm. "Come on, let's go." he said softly, before gently extracting Ava from her arms. Elena looked at him wide eyed when he did it, and he instantly realized his mistake.

"I'm just going to put her in her car seat." He said softly, doing just that.

He tossed the bag over his shoulder, and lifted Ava's seat with the same arm. He then offered his other hand to Elena. "Come on," he said, watching as she slowly took his hand and stood. She mechanically grabbed her purse from the back of the chair before following him past all of the drama. Her hand tightened on his as they passed Mason.

Once they reached his SUV, he opened the passenger seat for her, before quickly attaching Ava's car seat in the backseat. He then made his way around to the driver's side. Once he was inside the car himself, he turned to her, only to find her looking out the window. Her hands were clenched tightly around the strap of her purse, and she refused to even glance in his direction. Without a word, he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

When they pulled up to her house, Elijah didn't even question whether or not she wanted him to stay. He simply turned the car off and climbed out. As he walked around the car, she did the same. "I'm going to get Ava if you want to go unlock the door." he said softly.

She nodded, before heading up the walk. Elijah watched her go, before sighing. He pulled Ava's seat from the car, and started towards the door. Elena let him inside, before shutting the door and making her way to the kitchen.

He watched as she poured water into the kettle and placed it on the stove. She then pulled two mugs from the cabinet. Her movements were robotic, and he felt his heart ache for her. He didn't know the story, but he could only imagine. He placed Ava's seat on the island before walking up behind her. He slowly clasped her shoulder, gently turning her to look at him.

When she finally met his gaze, his heart nearly broke. Her lip was starting to bleed from her clenching it so hard between her teeth, and the tears were threatening to spill.

"Elena," he whispered, his hand slowly cupping her cheek.

She crumpled, her body sagging against him as he pulled her into his chest. One of his arms wrapped around her back, holding her close as his other hand cupped the back of her head. She sobbed against him, her own arms wrapping around him. He felt hands clenched the fabric of his cotton shirt as she sunk into him. He gently rubbed her back, resting his head on top of hers. Neither of them spoke as Elena continued to cry into his shirt. He continued to rub her back, simply letting her cry as he held her.

He didn't know how long they stood there, but soon enough the tea kettle started to sing. Elena slowly pulled away, and turned to the stove. She flicked the burner off, before grabbing her tea tin. She pulled out a bag of herbal tea before sliding the tin to him. He quickly plucked the first tea he came across, which happened to be Earl Grey.

He watched as Elena poured the hot water over the tea bags, before letting them soak. She placed spoons over the bags to keep them submerged in the water, and pulled a little glass jar out of the cabinet which contained the sugar she used for her tea. He'd seen her do this multiple times when he'd picked Ava up.

"I'm sorry for...that." she said, nodding towards his shirt. She leaned against the counter as she waited for the tea to steep.

"Don't apologize." Elijah said, moving to unbuckle Ava from her car seat. He picked the little girl up, watching as she instantly waved her arms towards Elena.

"Do you hate me?" she asked quietly, her eyes trained on Ava.

Elijah was stunned. Out of everything he'd expected her to say, that hadn't been it. What had happened in her past that would make her think he would hate her?

"Why would you think that?" He spoke softly, trying to get her to meet his gaze. When she refused, he stepped in front of her, reaching out to lift her chin. When her eyes met his, he frowned slightly. They were red from crying, but what made it worse was the pain that shone in them.

"I just figured you would, because I didn't tell you. I mean, you trusted me to watch your child and-"

Elijah cut her off, stroking her jaw gently. "Why don't you go wash your face and tend to your lip? I'll finish the tea and then when you come back down we can talk."

Elena chewed on her lip before shaking her head. "Why don't you come upstairs? I think it would be better if I just…showed you."

"Lead the way," he said softly, watching as she slowly turned and made her way up the stairs.

He followed her as she by passed her own bedroom, which he'd been in once to grab Ava's diaper bag. She passed the bathroom, and stopped in front of another door. She reached up, standing on her tippy toes as her fingers slid over the door facing. After a minute, she pulled a key down, sliding it into the lock on the door.

He watched as she took in a deep breath before she turned the key and opened the door. She let it swing open before she swallowed hard and walked into the room. Elijah followed behind her, his eyes taking in his surroundings.

It was clear nobody had been in here for a while, due to the smell of a shut up room. His eyes took in the crib, the changing table, the rocking chair, and the dresser. He watched as Elena walked over to the dresser and picked a couple picture frames. He stepped up behind her, studying the pictures himself. One was of her sitting on the steps of her porch, leaning back against the chest of the man that his brother had punched in the grill. Their fingers were interlocked as they rested on her stomach. A very round stomach, that her cotton tank top stretched over tightly, showing just how far along she was.

The second picture she held was of her again. She was in a hospital gown, and in her arms was a bundle. The baby was fully formed, but still too small for a baby that had been carried full term. He noticed how the eyes were closed, and how pale the skin was compared to how red Ava's had been when she was born.

"The nurse insisted that I would want this picture. At the time, I didn't want to take it. But she and Caroline talked me into it."

Elena placed the pictures back down before turning back towards the room. "I know I need to get rid of the stuff. But it helps to keep it more real. Nobody ever talks about it. And I'm afraid that if I get rid of this stuff, it'll all fade to a distant memory." She whispered, wiping a tear that threatened to fall.

"So talk about it," he said softly, reaching down and squeezing her hand. Elena turned to look at him, before she stepped towards the other side of the room. She slowly sat down on the footrest of the rocking chair, nodding for him to take a seat in the chair.

He did, positioning Ava so she was sitting up, leaning back against him. Elena smiled softly, reaching out and running a finger along the bottom of Ava's foot. The girl grinned, and kicked her legs.

"Mason and I were together for three years. He was there for me when my parent's died, having lost his own he understood more than any of my friends. And when I found out I was pregnant, he was so excited. He proposed, and we moved in together. He never acted like he did today. The whole time we were together, before and after I was pregnant, he was amazing.

"When I was seven months pregnant, I noticed one morning that he hadn't moved yet. So I went into the doctor, and they told me that he'd died. They did an emergency C-section, and removed him. After that, Mason was a totally different person. He was convinced that it was my fault. He spent the better part of the following months telling me so. And I was so depressed, and I already blamed myself. So if my boyfriend, who had been so amazing to me thus far, told me it was my fault, it had to be true. I mean, why else would I have lost the baby." She said, the tears falling down her cheeks again.

Elijah swallowed hard, not being able to imagine what she went through. The thought of losing Ava, well it wasn't something he ever wanted to have to experience. He reached out, resting his hand on her knee.

"You know that it's not your fault, right?" He said quietly, his thumb stroking her leg as he spoke.

"It feels like it is, even after all this time. Everyone tells me it's not. But it still feels like it's my fault. Like there was something that I did, that caused me to lose it."

"Is that why you thought I would hate you? Because you didn't tell me you were a mother..." he said softly.

"I'd hardly call myself a mother," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"But you are. Even if you never got to watch your child grow up, that doesn't make you any less of one." he said softly.

"Will you... will you stay with me for a while?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," he said, watching as she stood up. She paused for a minute before offering him her hand.

He took it, noting how hard she gripped his fingers as she led him from the room. He expected her to lead them back down the stairs, but instead, she pulled him into her room.

"I don't…I'm not trying to…" She fought to find her words she turned to look at him.

"I know," he whispered, squeezing her hand softly, before he stepped forward. He toed off his shoes, watching as she did the same. When she had settled onto one side of the bed, he held his daughter out to her, watching as she gently took her from his hands.

"I'm not trying to replace him, with Ava." She said quietly, as the little girl quickly captured her fingers.

"I didn't think you were." He said softly as he slid onto the bed beside her.

He leaned back against the pillow, his arm going around her shoulders as she leaned against him. She placed Ava on his chest, before she snuggled into his side. Elijah swallowed hard as he felt his heartbeat speed up as own arm wrapped around him.

"Thank you," she whispered, letting her eyes slip closed.

"Anytime," he whispered back, brushing his lips across her temple.

* * *

Thanks to **bulldozed88, JessiePie6, siberia21, Aria Daughter of Chaos, StellaBaby, Moonlight Unicorn, Marvelgirl626, Synchro chick 23, Elena Mikaelson, Aly, siberia 21(again), Guest 1, Kay,** and **Guest 2.** Your reviews mean so much to me and make this sick person feel so much better. Love you guys!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Authors Note: Alright guys, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this out. I know it's been nearly two years. Ugh, I am so sorry. So much has happened. But I am back! I am sorry if this chapter is weird, I am a bit rusty lol**

* * *

Jeremy stormed into the house he shared with his sister, immediately heading up the stairs in search of her. He heard Rebekah follow him into the house, shutting the door behind him. He paid her no mind however, heading towards Elena's room. He didn't want to think about the damage Mason had probably done today.

He stopped short at his sisters doorway, feeling his anger at her ex fiancé drain as he took in the scene before him.

His sister was curled up to Elijah, her hand resting on Ava's back as the baby laid on her fathers chest.

Rebekah stopped behind him, her hand resting on his side as she leaned her head against his arm.

"She's okay," the blonde whispered, laying her forehead against the back of his shoulder before stepping around him as Ava stirred.

Jeremy watched as Rebekah stepped into the room, and gently reached down, picking the little girl up off of Elijah's chest. Elena's hand fell from the little girls back, hitting his chest as Elijah opened his eyes.

"I'm just taking Ava, she's waking up. Stay with Elena." The blonde whispered, tucking the little girl to her chest.

Elijah nodded before laying his head back down on the pillow.

Jeremy stepped back, allowing Rebekah to walk past him. With one more glance towards his sister, he reached for the door, and quietly pulled it shut.

* * *

Elena woke sometime later, to find herself snuggled tightly into Elijah's chest. He had rolled towards her, and wrapped both of his arms around her. Elena instantly shot up, pulling out of his arms.

"Where's Ava?" She said, almost frantically. She placed her hands on his side as she leaned over him, looking for the infant.

"Elena, clam down, she's fine. Rebekah took her," Elijah said, reaching over and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Oh," Elena said, feeling slightly embarrassed. Of course he is wouldn't be reckless with his own daughter.

Elijah continued to slowly rub small circles on the small of her back as he reached up with his other hand and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Elena brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, refusing to ignore their earlier conversation.

"For what?" He asked, slowly sitting up so he sat beside her.

"Not telling you sooner. Being such a mess. Asking you to..." she nodded towards her bed before trailing off and looking towards the wall.

"Elena, you have nothing to apologize for. I am glad I could be here for you. Everyone has times when they just need someone to be there. To listen, and to give them support." He said, reaching up, and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You have been so amazing with my daughter. She has taken to you more than anyone else, aside from me. You are great with her. It's not fair that you didn't get that chance with your own child. But it is definitely not your fault." He said, letting his hand rest against the side of her head before he dropped it back to her side.

Elena smiled softly, before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a gentle hug.

He felt warm tears on his neck, as he slowly wrapped his own arms around her.

"Thank you," Elena whispered quietly, not moving from her spot.

Elijah didn't respond, he simply tightened his arms around Elena, holding her as she composed herself.

He ignored the feelings that stirred in his chest, at holding her in his arms. Now was definitely not the time to add fuel to that fire. Elena needed a friend, and that is what he would be.

* * *

Jeremy watched as Rebekah bounced Ava on her lap, causing the little girl to giggle. He smiled, his eyes taking in the way Rebekah lit up when the baby emitted the sound.

When Ava had tired of the game, Rebekah laid her on her back, on the blanket she had laid out on the floor. The little girl instantly started playing with her fingers, kicking her legs as she did so.

When the blonde sat back on the couch beside him, he reached out, grabbing her hand.

"Thank you, for keeping me from beating Mason to a pulp. I know I wasn't so nice at the grill. But I know you were looking out for me." He said, his thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand.

"Think nothing of it," the blonde said, waving away his words with her other hand.

"Still, thank you." Jeremy said, his other hand resting on her knee.

Rebekah chewed her lip, looking up at him with her blue eyes. He knew he shouldn't cross the line that he was about to cross, but...he couldn't help it.

Without another thought, he leaned forward, and gently captured her lips with his own. When she immediately responded to his kiss, he reached up and cupped the back of her head with his hand, pulling her closer. The other hand, that rested on her knee, slid up to her thigh and squeezed it before he moved his hand to her waist.

Rebekah moaned quietly, her arms going around his neck. Before he could process what was happening, the blonde swung her leg over his lap, and promptly moved so she was straddling him. She managed to do so, without breaking their kiss.

Jeremy groaned deep in his throat, wrapping his arms around her back he pulled her closer, with a force that he didn't intend. The blonde wasn't bothered by it, if nothing else, she seemed to love it.

When he aboslutely couldn't breathe anymore, he slowly pulled away from the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, before looking into her eyes.

"Hi," he said, giving her a crooked grin.

"Hi," she returned, slightly breathless.

She glanced over her shoulder to check on Ava before turning back to him.

"So..."Jeremy started.

Before he could continue, Rebekah leaned down and kissed him again. He grinned, kissing her back. His hands slid slowly from her back, towards her bottom. He paused at the top of her jeans, waiting for her permission. When she gave a quick nod, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth, Jermey slid his hands the rest of the way down and cupped her bottom. He squeezed, pulling her closer to his body.

When she brushed against him, Jermey groaned. Although he wanted nothing more than to continue, he didn't want to go too far. So he pulled away, sliding his hands back up to her waist. He pecked her on the lips, before placing kisses on her nose and forehead, causing her to giggle.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked, flashing her a smile.

"I would love that," she said, running her hand through his hair as she remained straddling his lap.

* * *

After she had composed herself Elena stood from the bed.

"I think I'm going to reheat my tea. Would you like for me to do the same for you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That would be excellent, thank you." Elijah said, standing from the bed. "May I use your restroom?" He asked, pointing to her ajoining bathroom.

"Of course," she smiled, before heading out of her room and towards the stairs.

When she heard a groan, she paused before slowly stepping down the first sections of stairs, careful not to make a sound. She the peered around the corner of the staircase, freezing at what she saw.

Rebekah was on Jeremy's lap and they were...preoccupied. Ava lay on the blanket on the floor, playing with her fingers, content as could be.

Elena quickly turned and quietly padded back up the stairs and into her room. As she stepped inside and closed her door, Elijah stepped out of the bathroom. He raised his eyebrow at her expression.

"Jeremy and Rebekah are down there...and they are slightly busy and don't need to be interrupted..." she said, before giggling.

Elijah raised his eyebrow further. "So they have finally quit dancing around each other?" He asked, sitting back on the edge of her bed.

"I guess so," she laughed, sitting down beside him. "Ava is playing on the floor, enthralled by her fingers."

Elijah grinned before looking around the room.

"Are those your parents?" He asked, nodding towards the picture frame that sat on her desk.

"Yeah," Elena said, smiling softly before she stood up and grabbed the frame. She handed it to him, letting him inspect it closer.

"You all look so happy," he observed.

"We were," she said, smiling softly, once again taking a seat beside him again.

"Tell me about them?" He asked, figuring since they were going to be here for a few minutes, as to not interrupt Jermey and Rebekah.

"Okay," Elena agreed and proceeded to do just that.


	13. Chapter Twelve

It had been a couple days since the whole Mason ordeal, and Elena was getting by best she could. Seeing him, and rehashing her story to Elijah had reopened old wounds. So she threw herself into work, trying to get over the tightness in her chest and throat she'd been dealing with ever since that day.

Grabbing a wet rag from the bucket behind the counter, Elena wiped down the bar before grabbing the busboy tote and heading for the recently emptied table. She started cleaning up the dishes, before she wiped down the table and moved onto the next.

She was working on her third table when the door of the Grill opened, and Elijah walked in followed by a man who looked strikingly similar to him, only slightly taller and slightly older. Beside the two, was a woman with fiery red hair, who was carrying Ava's car seat, and diaper bag. Elijah caught her eye before smiling.

Elena returned the gesture, grabbing the tote and taking it to the kitchen. She then stepped back into the dining area, finding Elijah and the other two already seated at a booth. Ava had been placed on the seat beside Elijah, and he was making quick work of unbuckling her.

Elena stepped up to the table, smiling somewhat shyly at the two strangers before Ava saw her and started kicking her legs excitedly. Elena grinned, reaching down and lifting her from the seat. She blew raspberries on the girls tummy, laughing when she giggled happily.

"Aren't you about finished with your shift?" Elijah asked, glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, you guys will be my last table." She said smiling as Ava reached for face.

"Why don't you give the table to someone else, and join us?" Elijah suggested, oblivious to the look shared between the couple opposite him.

Elena thought about it for a minute before she nodded. "Okay, let me find April, she was just talking about how she needed to pick up more shifts."

Elena handed Ava back to her father before she turned and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"So, this is the babysitter?" Sage asked, raising her eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes," Elijah said slowly, looking between his brother and sister in law.

"She's cute." Sage grinned, teasing him.

"And Ava seems to adore her," Finn added.

"Behave," Elijah said sternly, trying to keep his mouth from lifting upwards.

Sage grinned before looking at the kitchen doors as they opened. Elena strode out, her long ponytail moving as she walked. Behind her came a short, dark haired girl who looked to _maybe_ be of legal age.

Elijah watched as Elena grabbed Ava's now empty car seat and placed it on the table behind them. She then slid into the booth, smiling when Elijah handed Ava back to her.

Ava cooed and once again reached for Elena's face. Elena placed a kiss on Ava's forehead before sitting her on her lap, with her back against Elena's stomach. The brunette held each of Ava's hands in her own as she bounced the little girl gently on her legs.

After April had taken their orders, Sage turned to Elena.

"So Elena, I have heard a great deal about you." Sage said, leaning back in the booth.

"Well, depending on who you heard it from, should I be concerned?" Elena joked, moving so one leg was crossed over the other, elevating Ava slightly.

"It's all been good," Sage laughed, deciding she liked what she saw of the girl, already.

"When are you guys going to start moving stuff?" Elena asked, glancing at Elijah.

"We are hoping to start on the larger stuff tomorrow morning. Hopefully between Nicklaus, Finn, Kol, and I we can get it down in a timely manner." He said, watching as April brought them their drinks.

"You know, Jeremy could probably help you move if you needed him." Elena said tearing the paper off of her straw and rolling it into a ball, placing it to the side of her drink. She dropped her straw in the tea, picking it up and taking a sip.

"I'm sure we could use his help," Elijah nodded, doing the same with his drink as Elena had just done.

"I am going to sort boxes and put everything in the proper rooms," Sage said, shifting slightly in her seat. "Would you like to help me?"

Elena paused, knowing she would be watching Ava for Elijah. But she didn't see why she couldn't watch the little girl, and help Sage.

"I could probably do that," She agreed, placing another kiss on Ava's head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. She smelled like baby. There wasn't any other explanation than that. It make Elena's chest ache slightly, stirring feelings of longing for her own child.

"Excellent," Sage grinned, taking a sip of her water.

* * *

Elena pulled on a pair of comfy cotton shorts, and a faded T-shirt. If she was going to be helping move stuff, she was going to be comfortable. Since she'd just gotten out of the shower, she left her hair town, choosing to just slip a hair tie on her wrist for later. She liked to let her hair air dry before she put it up.

Grabbing her keys and bag, she slipped on her flip flops and headed for her front door. She stopped long enough to grab Ava's pacifier that she's found when she was cleaning the day before.

She then stepped outside, smiling at the warm summer air. She made her way to her car, grinning when she saw Jeremy leaning against it, looking half exasperated.

"I thought you said we were leaving at 8:30," he said, glancing at his cell phone.

"It's 9:15," he added, pointedly.

"I told Elijah we would be there at 9:30. I just know how slow you are at getting up in the mornings." Elena beamed as his exasperated expression turned sour.

"Whatever," he said climbing into the passenger seat of her car.

Elena laughed out loud before walking around and climbing in the drivers. She quickly rolled the windows down and turned up the radio. She turned it to Jeremy's favorite station, her wordless apology for lying to him about the time.

As they drove, Elena pondered the whole situation with Elijah. He was one of her best friends brother, and soon to be her childhood best friends brother in law. He was basically part of their large dysfunctional family. She wondered if she was allowing herself to get too attached. She knew he would eventually find somebody and move on and then he wouldn't need her to care for Ava anymore. And she didn't want to be left with her world turned upside down when that happened.

She wondered if she should maybe distance herself from Elijah and Ava. As soon as she thought of the way the little girl lit up upon seeing her, Elena knew she couldn't do that. She just hoped she didn't get her heart broken when everything was said and done.

As they turned on Elijah's street, she saw the large moving truck parked out front. Elijah and his brother stood out by the back of it, talking amongst themselves. She pulled up in front of it, and turned her car off.

Stepping out of the car, she laughed when Kol cat called to her.

Elena shook her head, before tucking her hair behind her ears and walking up to them. Sage was sitting on the floor of the moving van, a baby monitor beside her.

"Elena, I have missed you!" Kol exclaimed dramatically, nearly flouncing over to her and grabbing her up in a hug, spinning her around in circles.

Elena tossed her head back, laughing. When Kol placed her back on the ground so that his back was to the rest of the group, he brought his mouth to her ear.

"You doing okay babe?" He whispered, squeezing her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said softly, smiling at his concern.

Kol squeezed her tightly, placing a kiss on the side of her head. Elena squeezed his sides before stepping out of his embrace, putting a smile on her face for the rest of the group.

"So, what do we need to do first?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I think you and Sage are going to carry boxes in, and put them in their designated rooms," Elijah said, nodding to the boxes that had been stacked to one side of the trailer.

"Alright," she said, turning to Sage. "Do you want to jump up in there and handed them down, and me carry them in? Or would you wanna carry them in?" She asked, figuring it would be easier for someone to stay in the truck, as opposed to climbing in and out.

"I can hand stuff out." The red head said, sliding back slightly and standing up in the truck. She grabbed the first box and read the label on the top.

"Bedroom," she said, handing it down to Elena.

The brunette grabbed the box and started towards the house, as the men started moving the the furniture.

She stepped in the bedroom, seeing the pack and play set up in the corner, and Ava laying on her back, asleep. She quietly placed the box in the opposite corner.

She then headed back outside, and they continued to move furniture until it was noon, and the heat was stifling.

Just as they were all coming in, Ava decided she was done laying quietly in the pack and play. Elena wordlessly headed towards the bedroom.

Sage quietly stood from where she had seated herself on the floor and followed Elena, a few steps behind the brunette.

Elena stepped up to the pack and play, and leaned over it. Ava's hands immediately reached for her as Elena lifted her.

Elena checked Ava's diaper and seeing the diaper bag beside the pack and play, grabbed a blanket from the play pen and tossed it on the floor. She gently sank to her knees, and proceeded to change the baby's diaper. Once she was in a clean one, Elena leaned over and blew raspberries on her bare belly, cause Ava to giggle and kick her legs.

Elena chucked softly and buttoned the bottom of the onesie back and slipped the little cotton shorts back up her legs. She then lifted the little girl and kissed her forehead before she placed her on her hip, holding her by one hand as she grabbed the dirty diaper and the blanket. She rose to her feet, turning towards the door. She stopped however, when she saw Sage standing at the door.

The redhead was leaning on the frame, arms crossed.

Elena didn't say anything, she just stood there, wondering what was going through the other woman's head.

"When Rebekah was telling me about you, I was hesitant." She started, stepped into the bedroom and closing the door.

"Oh?" Elena asked, taking a small step backwards.

"Elijah didn't care for Hayley so much as he wanted her to care for Ava. We both know how that ended. But Ava? She's his world. I don't know if he could continue without her. I've known Elijah since he was 14 years old. And I don't think I ever saw him come alive until she was born.

"The other day at the grill, you seemed super sweet. But I just wanted to make sure you were still super sweet when you thought nobody was watching." The red head said, unapologetically.

Elena nodded, not even the least bit upset. "I understand," she said, not breaking eye contact with the other woman.

Sage nodded and smiled, "Ava really does adore you." She said, reaching out and gently smoothing the fuzz on the top of the babies head, that would become her hair one day.

Elena just smiled softly, feeling the ache of longing for her own child, in her chest.

"Well lets go before the boys start to wonder where we ran off to." Sage said, turning towards the door.

Elena followed the red haired woman out of the bedroom.

Kol was stretched out on the livingroom floor, complaining about the heat. Elena chuckled and stepped over to the thermostat on the wall. She turned the temperature down, and kicked the fan on high, instantly causing the AC to kick on, and start blowing cool air from the vents.

"Elena, darling." Kol called dramatically, "I do believe I love you. Would you marry me?"

Elena laughed, feeling a slight blush tint her cheeks at his teasing.

She sat cross legged on the floor, placing Ava in her lap. Elijah walked out of the kitchen carrying a handful of water bottles. He distributed them out before taking a seat beside her.

Elena turned Ava so she was facing Elijah. He leaned over, and tickled her belly, making faces at her as he did so. Elena watched him, feeling a smile spread across her face.

Elena hated to admit it, especially with everything that had been going on lately, but she couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach as she watched him play with his daughter. She fought the feelings as hard as she could, refusing to give in to them. But they were there.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Authors Note** : Sorry for the delay on this chapter lovelies. I've been super tired with work and trying to clean and unpack things. I have been jamming to the new Ed Sheeran CD and it's gotten me super inspired though. So hopefully I can push through my fatigue lol.

 **Warning:** Rated M for language and future scenes of the sexual nature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am affiliated with LJ Smith or the CW in any was shape or form. Cause, let's be honest, if I owned TVD Elena and Elijah would have happened, Season 1, Episode 1. Just saying. Oh, and I don't make any money from doing this. This is simply for my own amusement. I do however, own the plot, Ava, and I made the cover image.

* * *

Elena plopped down on the bed that she and Elijah had just set up, and stretched her legs out.

"I'm so tired," she groaned, tossing an arm over her head.

After they had unloaded all the furniture and boxes, the rest of the Mikaelsons had left, an hour or so earlier, and Jeremy had given Sage a ride back to the mansion in Elena's SUV. The red head had taken Ava with her, so that she could be put to bed while Elena and Elijah stayed back and worked on unpacking a few things.

"As am I," Elijah said, flopping down beside her. There wasn't any sheets, pillows, or blankets on the bed. But he could easily see himself falling asleep there.

His whole body was sore, and he was sure he smelled sweaty.

"I need a shower, and food, and maybe some wine," Elena laughed, rolling over so she faced him.

"All three of those sound amazing," Elijah agreed, turning his head to look at her.

"Pizza sound good? There is a little pizza joint in town that makes the best pizza you will ever eat." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"That sounds fantastic. If you want to call and order, I can find some of my towels and you could grab a shower here. Who knows when Jeremy will be back," he laughed, knowing her brother was probably courting his sister right about now.

"That also sounds amazing," she said, sitting up and looking around for her phone. She hopped off of the bed, and padded over to where she had laid her phone.

"Everything?" She asked, dialing the number to the restaurant.

He voiced his agreement and stood up himself, walking into the master bathroom and searching for the box that held his towels. He found it rather quickly, thanks to Sage's labeling system, and pulled enough towels and washcloths out for them to both shower. He then located his body wash, realizing Elena would have to use his.

He stepped into the room, seeing Elena sitting cross legged on the bed, playing with her phone. He grinned slightly, and placed the towels down beside her.

"Let me see if I can find something for you to change into. Does no good to shower, if you're putting your dirty clothes back on," he chuckled and stepped over to the boxes that had been placed by his closet. He started going through them, until he found a pair of grey lounge pants. He then found a black tank top, that he usually wore under some of his darker suit shirts.

"Will these work?" He asked, handing them over to her.

Elena looked up at them, and nodded, before she grabbed them and the towels she would need, and headed for the master bathroom.

She stepped into the room, placing the towels on the sink. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and rolled her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed the washcloth and stepped into the shower, sliding the glass door shut. She turned the water to her desired temperature and turned the shower on. She let the water run over her body, moaning quietly.

Her muscles were slightly sore from all the carrying and stuff she'd done that day, as she was more than glad to be done.

Opening the body wash, Elena brought it to her nose, noting how it smelled just like Elijah. She closed her eyes, letting the smell envelope her as she inhaled again.

With a sigh, she squeezed a small amount onto the cloth and started scrubbing her body. She could almost feel the sweat and day grime wiping off of her skin.

After she had finished, she stepped out of the shower onto her pile of dirty clothes, not wanting to slip on the floor. She quickly patted her skin dry and pulled on Elijah's clothes. She pulled the drawstring on the pants tight, and tied them in a simple knot. She then gathered up her clothes and laid her towel on the sink counter, unsure as to what Elijah wanted done with it.

Stepping out into the bedroom, she saw Elijah digging through boxes, and laying clothes out on the bed.

"I can sort clothes and stuff if you want to get your shower," she offered, reaching up to let her hair down. As it fell around her shoulders, she ran her hands through it, combing out any tangles.

Elijah froze slightly when he looked up at her, taking in the image of her in his clothes. _Maybe that hadn't been such a good idea,_ he thought.

When she let her hair down, and the brown locks fell around her face and shoulders, he swallowed hard.

"Yeah," he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"I'll be back," he said, grabbing the towel and cloth he had laid out for himself and hurrying into the bathroom.

* * *

When the door shut behind her, Elena turned and raised an eyebrow slightly. She shrugged off his odd behavior before passing over to the side of the bed he had been standing at, and resumed his work. She dug through boxes, sorting clothes as she went.

When the doorbell rang, she grabbed her wallet and headed for the front door. She opened it, a smile on her face. Her smile fell slightly as she took in Tyler Lockwood standing there.

"What are you.." she trailed off, not understanding what was going on.

"I was at the Pizza place talking with Matt when your order came through. He sometimes asks me to deliver for them, if it's been busy. And I asked if I could deliver yours. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, looking down at the pizza box in his hands.

"I am...doing better than I expected. I take it you heard through the grapevine?" Elena said, leaning against the doorframe.

Tyler had always tried to be he buffer when it came to the Mason drama. All the other Lockwoods were too blind to see what kind of person Mason was. Tyler however, had been one of Elena's best friends and had been a first hand witness to the way his uncle had treated her after she had lost the baby.

"Well considering Damon and Klaus damn near beat Mason to a pulp..." Tyler said, the side of his mouth twitching.

"I bet your father loved that," Elena commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mase didn't tell him who did it, or why." Tyler shrugged before sighing. "I don't know why he feels the need to keep coming after you."

"Yeah, me either." Elena said softly, looking down.

Tyler stepped forward and wrapped and arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. Elena wrapped her arms around his waist, sighing softly. She always get kind of sorry for Tyler.

He had been head over heels in love with Caroline, but when Klaus swept into town and swept the blonde off of her feet, he had gracefully stepped back and let her be happy. He had since dated other girls, but Elena knew he would always have a soft spot for Caroline.

When Mason had turned into the royal asshole that he had, Tyler had taken her side, almost ostracizing himself from his family. And whenever his uncle was in town, he always made sure to try and let Elena know so that she could avoid him.

"So, whose place is this anyways?" Tyler asked, looking up at the house after he'd pulled back.

"Klaus's brother, Elijah." She said, taking the pizza from his hand, and handing him the money for it.

"Are y'all?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, we are not. I'm just helping him unpack,"

"While wearing his clothes?" Tyler asked, indicating to the clothes Elena was wearing.

"I just took a shower," she said, defending herself.

"In his house? And are wearing his clothes? That'll give the old bitties something to gossip about," he said mockingly, as he backed away from the door. He grinned and sent her a wink before turning and heading down the walk.

"Only if the old bittie's name is Tyler," she called back before she shut the door, laughing as she did so.

She carried the pizza into the kitchen and sat it down on the counter before heading towards the bedroom. She swung the door open, stopping in place as she saw Elijah standing by the bed. His towel was wrapped low around his hips, giving Elena the perfect view of his chizzled chest and that little dark brown happy trail that disappeared into the towel, making Elena's imagination run wild.

She quickly turned around, and exclaimed "Sorry! I thought you were in the bathroom!"

"Yeah, I forgot my clothes." He coughed, before Elena heard footsteps and the bathroom door shut.

She let out a deep breath, her heart racing. She groaned quietly when she realized her nipples had hardened slightly in response to her thoughts which were still running wild. Elena sighed and headed for the kitchen, deciding to steer clear of the bedroom until her hormones calmed down.

She opened the pizza box, and grabbed a little square in the corner and started munching on it as she looked for a box that might have wine glasses in it.

She had just found them when Elijah entered the kitchen.

"The pizza smells amazing," he said, reaching in and grabbing a piece. After one bite, Elena knew he was swayed.

Elena quickly rinsed the glasses and placed them on the counter. "Wine in the fridge still?" She asked, knowing he had purchased a couple bottles the other day when they had been painting.

"Yeah, in the door." Elijah said, taking another bite of pizza.

"So, Sage and I had an interesting talk." Elena said, smiling softly as she picked out a bottle she knew she would like. She grabbed the corkscrew that he had also purchased the other day, and started screwing it into the cork on the bottle.

"Everything okay?" Elijah asked, looking at her concerned.

"She just followed me to the bedroom earlier when I went to get Ava. She said she just wanted to make sure I was as genuine as I seemed with her," Elena shrugged, handing him the opened bottle of wine as she tossed the cork onto the counter.

"I'm so sorry, did she say anything rude? Sage can be super...abrasive sometimes." He said, choosing his words carefully.

Elena laughed, "no she was just concerned. She have kids?"

"Two. A five year old boy, and a three year old girl."

"She's got that motherly protective air about her," Elena agreed, finishing her pizza. She grabbed another piece and started on it, mentally going through the things she wanted to get done before she left.

"I think after I'm done eating, I'm going to start unpacking Ava's bedstuff. That way she can stay here with you tomorrow night, if that's okay with you." She said, taking a sip of her wine after she'd finished speaking.

"Sounds good to me. I really appreciate all your help," he said, reaching over and taking her hand in his own.

Elena felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. She gave him a small smile.

"I don't mind it all. I am a busy body. I like to be doing stuff. Now, any preferences of how you want things arranged?" She asked, standing up, slowly pulling her hand out from under his.

"I am not picky, so do it up however you think is best." He said, finishing his own pizza before he stood up and stretched. "I'm going to see if I can find sheets and stuff for my own bed."

"Is it going to be weird, sleeping away from Ava tonight?" Elena asked, looking up at him as she walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I hadn't thought about until now. I won't know what to do without waking up in the middle of the night," he laughed softly.

Elena smiled before she stepped into Ava's room. Her eyes took in the mural that Klaus had painted for his niece. He's done an entire wall in woodland scenery and animals. It looked like something straight out of a story book.

She grabbed a the nearest box and started unpacking the clothes that were in it, arranging them in the dresser by type. She hummed as she worked, noticing how tired she really was. She hoped Jeremy hurried back from the Mikaelsons house.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Authors Note:** Hey lovelies, sorry for the delay. The site is being glitchy sometimes. I've been posting from my phone and sometimes it doesn't want to work, and I get irritated and leave it. But, I have up to Chapter Eighteen written, and I am still going strong. I am just pacing myself with the updates. I think I will try to update again, maybe Sunday.

Also, are you guys getting notifications for the updates? Someone told me they hadn't gotten a notification for one of the updates and I was just wondering if it was still not working. Please let me know in the reviews.

* * *

Elena finished unpacking the boxes of Ava's clothes and quickly found the sheets for the little girls bed. She made it, before stretching and heading towards Elijah's bedroom. She stopped in the doorway, grinning slightly at the sight before her.

Elijah was laying on the bed, the sheets he had procured under his head as a pillow. Soft snores came from the man, causing Elena to bite her lip to keep from giggling.

Stepping into the room, Elena gently touched Elijah's shoulder. His eyes snapped open and his head flew up in her direction.

"I was just laying down for a minute," he mumbled, causing Elena to giggle out loud.

"Here, stand up and I will make the bed for you. Then I'll call Jeremy and see where the hell he is." She said, taking the bunched up cloth from under his head.

Elijah stood up and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall-"

"You're tired, I completely understand. You should have said something sooner. I would have called Jer so you could go on bed." She said, cutting off his apology.

She shook the fitted sheet out, quickly finding the top left corner and starting to fit the sheet on the bed. Elijah leaned over and grabbed the corner opposite her, and stared to do the same. Once it was on, she picked up the fitted sheet she had dropped, and tossed it over the bed.

She then found his pillows and a thin quilt to throw over it. She finished making the bed up and turned to grab her phone from where she had left it laying before they had eaten their dinner.

She quickly dialed Jeremy's number, only to have it go to voicemail. She scowled and waited for the beep.

"Jer, I would appreciate it if you could bring me my car back. It's getting late and I'm ready to go home." With a sigh, and ended the call before turning to Elijah.

"Never again," she said, shaking her head.

Elijah laughed softly. "I can give you a ride home, if you wish."

"You're too tired. I would be worried about you driving back. I can just go and call around until either Jeremy or Rebekah answers." She said, shaking her head. She grabbed her wallet and dirty clothes.

"Would you want to just take my car?" He asked, not wanting her to have to just sit around and wait for her brother to stop fooling around with his sister.

Elena hesitated. She didn't want to impose on him, but she did really want to go home and didn't want to let him drive, since he was so sleepy.

"Would you mind? I can bring it back early in the morning." She said, chewing on her lip.

"I don't mind at all," he said, grabbing his keys off of the night stand. He pulled the car key off from the rest, handing it to her.

"Just call me in the morning to make sure I am awake to let you in," he chuckled softly.

She took the key, smiling softly. "Are you sure?"

"Go home Elena. I know you're tired. And thank you for helping me with everything. I can't thank you enough." He said, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder.

"Good night," she said, offering him a soft smile before she turned and headed for the front door.

Elena unlocked his car and tossed her clothes into the front seat. She climbed into the driver seat, and after adjusting the seat so that she could reach the petals. She noticed almost immediately how it smelled like Elijah. She smiled softly before starting the vehicle and backing out of his driveway.

When she arrived at her house, she grabbed her clothes and headed inside after locking Elijah's car.

She tossed her clothes into the laundry room and headed upstairs. She sent Jeremy a text letting him know she had brought Elijah's car home, and that she was going to bed. Elena kicked her flip flops off by her desk and then pulled her large comforter off of the bed and turned the sheets down. She slipped between the cool sheets, and snuggled into the pillows and mattress, noting how she smelled like Elijah. She sighed, closing her eyes and falling quickly to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Elena woke slowly, and stretched, feeling her muscles protest. She groaned softly and stood from her bed, looked down at the clothes she wore. She was still wearing Elijah's clothes, a thought that made her smile in spite of herself. She glanced at the clock on her wall, seeing that it was only 8 A.M.

Elena made her way to her bathroom and quickly did her business before she grabbed her hair brush and started coming through the tangles. She then quickly braided it to the side and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Once she was done, she stepped into her closet.

She pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a tank top. After she changed, she slipped her flip flops back on and grabbed her wallet, phone and Elijah's keys. She would wash his clothes before she returned them to him, she decided.

She noticed Jeremy was back, and her car was parked outside. Rolling her eyes, she headed for Elijah's car.

Once inside, she pulled her phone from her pocket and found Elijah's number. She pushed the call botton, waiting as it rang.

After about the third ring, he picked up. "Hello?" He asked, sounding fully awake.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I am heading your way." She said, started the car.

"I'll see you when you get here," he said, and Elena quickly hung up the phone. She pulled out into the street, and headed towards Elijah's.

Seeing as how Mystic Falls was as small as it was, the drive was relatively short and before she knew it, she was pulling into his driveway. Elena parked the car and made sure to put the seat back so that he wouldn't bust his knees or something the next time he drove it.

She climbed out, and headed inside. The smell of coffee greeted her as soon as she stepped inside, and she grinned. She hadn't even stopped to make herself any coffee that morning, and she needed her morning coffee.

Elijah stood in the kitchen, wearing the same clothes he had put on after his shower the night before, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Elena said, stepping into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said, offering her a small smile.

"Not much of a morning person?" She asked, grinning at the idea of him being a grump bucket when he first wakes up.

"Not really. Plus, I'm hungry." he laughed, glancing at his watch. "What times does the Grill open?" he asked, as he took another sip of coffee.

"They open at six in the morning, for the breakfast shift. Wanna go get some food?" She asked, finding a cup in a box and going to the coffee pot. She poured herself a little, and turned to look at him.

"Yes, let me go get dressed." he said, finishing his coffee before placing the cup into the sink, and heading for his bedroom.

Elena sipped her coffee as she waited for him to come back. After she had finished what she had poured, she rinsed the cup out. As she did, she made a mental list of what she wanted to do to help Elijah unpack that day. Hopefully, with her help, they could get everything done they needed to.

"Ready?" Elijah asked, buttoning the last couple buttons on his shirt as he came into the room. Elena smiled and nodded, stepping up and unbuttoned the sleeves on his shirt, and rolling hem up to his elbows.

"Looks a little less...stiff." She laughed, flicking imaginary lint off of his shoulder.

Elijah laughed and picked his car key up off of the counter, where he had laid it down after Elena had given it to him when she came in.

"Let us go," he said, motioning towards the door.

* * *

Once they'd settled at the table, and ordered their food, Elijah turned to her.

"So I have a question,"

"Okay?" Elena said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Fell is hosting a get together at his house next weekend. And he asked if he would be seeing you there...with me." Elijah said, holding his breath after he'd spoke.

Elena's eyebrows both rose, slightly amused. "Are you asking me to accompany you to this affair?"

"I guess I am. It's just he's not stopped talking about you, and those cookies. And I think we may have given him the wrong impression." He said, his finger tapping on the table top.

Elena grinned, and then laughed.

"Of course I will go with you. Since it's Fell Family, I'm assuming it'll be dressy. So you'll need to find a suit and tie...somewhere." She mocked concern over the wardrobe.

Elijah laughed, before smiling at her. "Thank you,"

Elena felt her stomach do a flip at his smile, and the idea of being his...date to the party. She quickly reminded herself that he had only asked because Fell had hinted at such.

 **Thank you to:** Aria Daughter of Chaos(ch12), Elejah88 (ch12), siberia21(ch12), siberia21 (ch13), Elejah88(ch13), Aria (ch13), Chloe (ch13), siberia21 (ch14),Chloe (ch14), and StellaBaby (ch14) for all of the reviews. I realize I hadn't done the mentions in the last couple chapters. So thank you guys!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Authors Note:** So this is probably one of my favorite chapters. I just love it so much. The tension between the two are killing me. What about you guys? Haha. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews? Your feedback means the world to me!

* * *

Elena stood in her bathroom, in a pair of cotton shorts and a large t-shirt. She was applying the finishing touches to her makeup, when she heard the doorbell ring. She glanced at the time on her phone, noting that Elijah was early.

Elena quickly padded down the stairs, knowing she looked absolutely ridiculous at the moment. Her makeup was half done, and her hair was still in the curlers. She opened the door, and smiled at him.

He wore a grey suit paired with a black tie, just as she had instructed him. Knowing what color her dress was, she had gone into his closet and picked the particular shade of grey that would match well with her dress.

"I'm not ready yet," she laughed, stepping aside to let him in.

"I figured as much." He chuckled, his eyes stopping on her curlers.

Elena laughed and shut the door, before heading up the stairs.

"You can come on up if you want. I'm just finishing my hair and makeup. And then I'll need someone to zip me up." She said over her shoulder, softly padding up the steps.

She stepped back into the bathroom, picking up her lip liner and resuming her makeup. After she'd lined her lips, she applied her liquid lipstick, finishing the look. She then picked up a bottle of setting spray, and sprayed a light mist of her face to set her makeup.

"Is that like hairspray for your face?" He asked, reading the label as he leaned against the doorframe and watched her.

Elena laughed, but nodded. "When I was in high school, whenever the cheerleaders would go to a competition we would just use hairspray. So much cheaper than multiple bottles of fix plus."

She reached up and started undoing the curlers, starting from the bottom ones and going up. After she'd removed all of them and tossed them in the container she kept them in, she grabbed a bottle of hair spray and quickly sprayed her hair.

While the spray was drying, she opened a drawer and pulled out a container filled with bobby pins. Once she was satisfied that the hairspray was dry, she grabbed a soft brissled brush and gently combed through the tight curls, watching as they became loose waves.

She then started pinning her hair up in a messy but cute updo. She left little pieces hanging down, to give it the 'messy' look. Once she was satisfied, she sprayed the updo and then turned to Elijah.

"That didn't take too long," she teased. She stepped around him into her room, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as she brushed against him.

"If you would give me a minute to get changed, I'll let you know when I need you to zip me up." She said, opening her closet door and grabbing the dress she had decided to wear.

Once he had stepped out of her bedroom, Elena carefully pulled her shirt over her head, and slipped her shorts off. She tossed them onto the chair in the corner of her room. She picked up the dress, and after unzipping it, stepped into it and pulled it up her legs and slid her arms through the holes. She held it up with her hands and turned to look into her mirror. Nodding in satisfaction, she padded over to the bedroom door and opened it, finding Elijah leaning against the wall, looking at his phone. As she stepped out, he lifted his head to look in her direction.

"Zip?" She asked, spinning around.

* * *

Elijah looked up as the door opened, and his eyes took in Elena's appearance. She looked breathtaking in the dress she had chosen. It was a silver dress, with a black lace overlay. It had capped sleeves, and was modest yet tantalizing in the front. It seemed to hug her body even before being zipped, and stopped just above her knees.

"Zip?" She asked, spinning around.

Elijah felt his mouth go dry and his palms turn clammy as he took in the site before him. Her bare back was exposed to him, and the zipper of the dress started just below the top of her underwear.

As he slowly stepped forward, and gently took the fabric between his fingers, he noted that her lace underwear and bra matched, and instead of looking away like he knew he should, his eyes drank in the olive skin, as he slowly pulled the zipper up. Once he had reached the top, he fastened the clasp at the top and stepped back a couple steps.

Elena turned around, and Elijah swallowed hard as he fought to regain his composure. Taking a deep breath, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cloth drawstring bag.

"I know your birthday is coming up in a couple days. But I wanted to go ahead and give this to you. I found it the other day, and I thought... I just want to thank you, for everything you have done for me and my daughter. You don't know how much I appreciate everything." He said, taking her hand and placing the bag into it.

Elena's lips parted as she looked at the bag, before flicking her eyes to meet his as she worked the strings open. She cupped her hand, and poured the contents of the small bag onto it.

She gasped softly, her dainty fingers picking up the necklace that had fallen onto her hand. It was a white gold oval locket, with a intricate filigree design on the top.

"Elijah, it's beautiful...but.." she chewed her lip for a minute before she swallowed hard and ran a finger over it. "Thank you," she whispered before taking his hand and placing the locket on the palm.

Just as he went to protest, she turned and looked over her shoulder at him. "Would you?" She motioned at her neck.

Elijah stepped forward, and gently brought the necklace over her head and clasped it before he laid it against her neck, his thumb running over the base of her neck before she turned back around.

He gave her a gentle smile as he saw the necklace resting on her chest, and her fingers situating the chain just so. She placed a hand on his arm and stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," she said softly, a blush covering her cheeks. "Let me just grab my shoes and purse, and we can be off."

And just like that her touch was gone and she was stepping back into her room.

Elijah released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, and swallowed hard.

* * *

Elena allowed Elijah to open her door for her, and help her out of his car. She took his arm as she stared up at the Fell Mansion. With a deep breath, she nodded, indicating she was ready.

The walked towards the doors, arm in arm. As they climbed the steps, she saw Matthew Fell standing at the door greeting people. She allowed a small smile to cross her lips. The old man had always liked her, slipping her pieces of candy whenever he had been visiting her dad at his office.

"Elena, so good to see you! I had asked Mr. Mikaelson here if I was to expect you tonight. It's so good to see that he did not disappoint. And look at you, beautiful as always." The old man stepped forward, giving her a gentle hug.

Elena laughed, returning the gesture before stepping back and greeting his wife, Margaret.

"I hear you've been slipping my husband cookies, through his new business partner." The older woman said, her voice stern but her eyes warm.

"I have the right to remain silent and am innocent until proven guilty," Elena shot back, winking at the older man.

The couple laughed, and Margaret stepped forward and hugged Elena.

After saying their goodbyes to the couple, Elena and Elijah stepped into the house, a man on the inside instantly stepping forward to take Elena's purse and shawl. She handed them both to him, before once again taking Elijah's arm.

She led him further into the house, towards the room where she knew the bartender would be set up.

"They seem to really like you," Elijah commented, looking down at the brunette on his arm.

"Oh they do. My father was their personal physician for years. Up until he and my mother died." She said, taking a glass of champagne from the server walking around. Elijah did the same, and took a sip.

"Old Man Fell offered to get me restraining order against Mason after he kept following me around and harassing me after we broke up. But it's too small of a town." She whispered, so only he could hear. "And considering his brother is the mayor..."

Elijah simply frowned, his hand going to rest on her back. Elena offered him a small smile.

"At least I don't have to worry about running into him here. If they thought I was coming, they wouldn't have invited him, nor would they let him passed the door. His brother on the other hand," Elena said, flicking her finger to point at a man that stood in the circle of a group, speaking rather loudly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned at the fact that Mason's brother was in the same room as her.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine. They are too proper to mention anything unpleasant like that for others to hear. They'll just comment on how I'm still a waitress at the Grill and Jeremy is just an artist who hasn't decided if he will go to college or not." She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

She took his arm and lead him towards the backdoors, where there was a group of people playing soft instrumental music. A couple people were dancing, but for the most part, most people just stood around socializing.

"Elena, how nice it is to see you." A voice said from beside them.

Elena stiffened ever so slightly as she turned towards the voice. "John, what a surprise. Is Isobel here with you?"

Elijah quickly realized the man that stood before him, was John Gilbert. Elena's biological father. The man was short, and all around rather unpleasant looking.

"No, she and I are separated at the moment." He said, pursing his lips.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said, only sounding half genuine.

"I'm sure you are. Who is this?" He asked, his eyes flicking to Elijah.

"This is Elijah Mikaelson. He is Fell's new partner. I'm sure you've seen the name change on the building."

"So this is the new town lawyer. I wondered how Fell ever managed to share his business. I think I see now," he said, his eyes taking in the way that Elena's hand rested on Elijah's arm.

"Elijah, this is my _uncle,_ Jonathon Gilbert." She said, making the necessary introductions.

"It's nice to meet you," Elijah said, watching as the other man shot Elena a look at her use of the word uncle.

"Well, if you will excuse us, we were just going to find some food." She said, gently pulling Elijah in the direction of another set of doors.

After they had managed to escape being stopped by anyone else, Elena and Elijah settled on a bench near the pond, with plates of finger foods.

"So, are these kinds of affairs a regular occurrence here in Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked, picking up a piece of cheese off of his plate.

"Unfortunately. The Fells, and the Lockwoods are the worst. Luckily for me, I don't get invited to any of the Lockwood get togethers anymore." She chuckled, looking out over the water.

Elena leaned back against the back of the bench, slipping her shoes off and crossing a leg over the other.

"My mother never made us go to any of her social affairs when we were growing up. Can't say I'm not thankful for that ." He said, looking over a group of little girls who sat together, quietly talking.

"It was the worst. Being a founding family made it even more so. Between the pageants and the multiple different silly reasons to throw parties. Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, and I would always sneak away and play in the woods or somewhere where it took our parents awhile to find us." Elena laughed softly.

"Poor Tyler, he was the only boy in our little group, so we would often make him 'marry' one of us. It was usually Caroline that won. Bonnie and I would take turns being her maid of honor, while the other was the officiant. What he wouldn't give to be..." she quickly stopped herself and shifted in her seat.

"Anyways, be prepared for plenty more of these shindigs." She laughed softly, sitting her plate on the bench beside her as she finished her food.

Elijah looked behind them and saw that more people were stepping out onto the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, standing up and extending a hand. Elena smiled and slipped on her shoes before taking his hand and standing up.

They walked slowly to the dance floor that had been made under a canopy filled with white lights. He stepped onto the floor, and pulled her close to him, sliding his hand around to her back.

They swayed in time with the music, and Elena felt her stomach do the flip again, causing her to lower her gaze to his tie. She wasn't sure how she could keep pushing down the feelings that were threatening to take over.

As the song changed, Elena felt a tap on her shoulder. She pulled away from Elijah enough to see Richard Lockwood standing behind her.

"May I?" He asked, looking between the two of them.

Elena felt Elijah's grip tighten on her before he looked towards her, silently asking her if she wanted him to tell the other man to leave them alone.

Elena slowly released Elijah, and stepped back. Carol Lockwood almost instantly took her place, offering Elijah her hand. She felt Richard take her own and she swallowed hard.

"You are looking lovely tonight," Richard said as they started dancing.

Elena managed a stiff lipped "Thank you," refusing to meet his gaze.

"You know, the funniest thing happened the other day. My brother came home beat bloody. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" He asked, his hand tightening on hers as he spun her around the floor.

Elana pursed her lips, refusing to say anything.

"I don't know why you insist on causing him such trouble," Richard said, softly, his voice condescending.

Elena quickly pulled away from him. "He is the one who seeks me out to try and upset me. I would be happy if I never saw him again." She snapped quietly, and turned away from him. Just as she started to leave, his hand wrapped around her arm.

Before either of them could speak, a voice spoke up from behind them. "Is there a problem here?"

Elena turned to see Jonathon Gilbert glaring at the mayor, as he gently rested his hand on Elena's shoulder.

"Of course not," Richard said, stepping back. He cast Elena one more glance before striding away.

"Are you okay?" John asked, his hand squeezing her shoulder softly.

"Yeah," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her self, looking around for Elijah. He had detached himself from Carol and was almost to her side.

He stepped up beside her, his hand going to rest on the small of her back. "Thank you," he said to the other man.

"No problem. She is my...family, after all." He said, before looking around the area.

"Well, if you will excuse me. It seems she is in capable hands. I am going to go have myself a little talk with Matthew Fell." He said, turning and walking away.

Elijah led Elena back over the the bench they had previously occupied, away from the other people.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

She nodded before wiping under her eyes to make sure no tears smeared her makeup. She didn't want to focus on the negativity and let Richard Lockwood ruin their evening.

"Dance with me?" She asked softly, offering her hand to him.

He slid his arm around her back, and pulled her close after she'd kicked her heels off once more.

"I'm sure I look a mess," She laughed, leaning her head against his chest.

"You look perfect," he whispered, so softly against her hair she barely heard him. The words caused tears to well up in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding him close as they swayed back and forth in the dusk, away from the rest of the party.

 **Huge thanks to:** Aria Daughter of Chaos, Elejah88, and StellaBaby for the reviews! You guys don't even know how much I love yo read your thoughts about the story! 3


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note:** Hey lovelies. Sorry it's been a few days. Work was crazy this week, and it's about to be even crazier this next week. I have to go out of town for the week and I will not have any cell service and very limited wifi. So, sorry for that. This chapter is kind of a filler, but it has a very humorous scene that I've been planning since I started plotting this story.

* * *

Elena rushed into the Mikaelson Mansion, heading for the livingroom where Bonnie had told her to come when she got off work. She was late for the last dress fittings, and she knew if she didn't hurry Caroline was going to have her head.

She slipped into the room as Caroline was busy talking with the tailor, and stepped up beside Bonnie and Sage.

The redhead held Ava on her hip, who upon seeing Elena, started kicking her legs. The brunette reached over, and gently took the baby that Sage held out to her.

She pressed a kiss to the little girls forehead before placing her on her hip.

"How mad is she that I'm late?" She whispered to her childhood friend, who stood staring at interactions between Elena and Sage.

"Not terribly. Rebekah just went to get a bottle of wine, and some glasses. We are just all getting started," she replied.

Elena nodded and looked down at Ava, tickling her gently with her free hand. The little girl giggled, causing Elena to grin.

"Alright Elena. You can go ahead and strip down and get into your dress." Caroline said, turning to her friends.

Elena chuckled and handed the baby back to Sage. She toed off her converse and socks, and then stepped up in front of the mirror as she pulled her Grill shirt over her head. She then unbuttoned her shorts, and slid them down leaving her in her underwear. She wore a simple pair of black cotton panties, and matching black bra.

As she reached for the dress, she was oblivious to the redhead taking notice of the little pink scar that peeked out over the top of her panties on her lower abdomen. She was so used to being in her underwear or bathing suits in front of her friends, she thought nothing of the scar that was left from her c-section.

She stepped into the dress and allowed Caroline to help her get situated. Once the dress was zipped up, she stepped up onto the stool that had been placed in front of the mirror for that specific reason. The tailor flitted about her, checking to make sure her alterations had been precise.

After that, she was given a pair of heels, and told to put them on to make sure the dress was as it should be with the shoes. After she was finished, she stripped back to her underwear and then started pulling her clothes back on.

Bonnie then took her turn, doing the same thing. And after she was done, Rebekah did the same.

And then Caroline's dress was brought forth, and the blonde was super excited tried it on, gushing over how it was the perfect dress.

Elena smiled, Caroline did look the picture of beauty. She looked like a story book princess, and Elena knew that had been her friends intention.

After it was confirmed that the alterations were perfect, the tailor packed up her things and soon left. The girls settled around the couch, and opened the bottle of wine. Sage made to excuse herself, but was quickly reassured that she was welcome in their little group.

Elena quickly took Ava into her arms again, and settled the baby so that she was sitting on Elena's lap, facing her. She braced Ava's back with her hands, and let the little girl twist her fingers into her hair.

"So Elena, I see that you found a necklace." The blonde said, her eyes going to the white gold locket around Elena's neck.

"Uh yeah, is it okay?" She asked, hoping that her friend would agree.

"I think it's beautiful," Caroline gushed, "where on earth did you get it? I've never seen it before."

"Oh, uh. It was a birthday gift," she shrugged.

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh no. I forgot!" She said, covering her face with her hands.

"Forgot what? My birthday? It's not until tomorrow.." Elena said, raising an eyebrow.

"But I forgot!" The blonde exclaimed, standing up.

"I haven't even made plans. How on earth can I get someone to bake a cake before tomorrow?" She said frantically.

"Care, I don't need anything special. I promise," the brunette laughed, shaking her head.

"But..." the blonde whispered, covering her mouth. "I haven't missed a birthday since your parents..."

"I know, and I love you for it. But your wedding is in two weeks. I didn't expect you to plan something for me, with it going on." She said, smiling at her friend.

"What if we had dinner? Nothing big. Just the family?" Caroline said, looking around.

"You do realize "the family" is big, right?" Bonnie asked, laughing.

"Oh you know what I mean. No party where I invite the whole town," Caroline said exasperated.

"That would be lovey," Elena smiled, pulling Ava closer to her.

"SO," Rebekah said, catching everyone's attention. "Just _who_ got you the locket?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elena blushed slightly, and shrugged.

"Was it Elijah?!" Caroline squealed, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"And what if it was? We are just friends," Elena said, realizing she didn't sound too convincing. But they were _just_ friends. Nothing had changed as far as that was concerned.

Something may have shifted after the whole ordeal at the Fell party, but nothing had been said or acknowledged otherwise.

Rebekah just grinned, giving Elena her an "I told you so" look.

* * *

Elijah groaned slightly when Kol pulled up to a building in the nearby city, that was obviously a strip club. Kol grinned excitedly as he turned to his brothers.

"I figured since the wedding is only three weeks away, we should go ahead and get this over and done with." He said, reaching into the glove box and pulling out stacks of ones.

"The wedding is in two weeks," Klaus said, exasperated.

"Ever more reason to go. Come on, give it a chance. If you aren't having fun in thirty minutes, you can leave." He said, looking at his older brothers. "Besides, I have the keys."

And with that, Kol tossed them all a stack of ones and the stepped out of the car.

Elijah rolled his eyes and stuffed the money into his pocket. He slowly stepped out of the car and looked around. He saw a coffee shop across the street, and made a mental note of it.

He followed along behind his brothers, feeling terribly uncomfortable. Kol led them to a private room, which Elijah was thankful for. As he took a seat he pulled out his phone and noted the time. Now to wait for thirty minutes and then go to the coffee shop.

As the lights dimmed and the door opened, Elijah noticed as multiple girls came in. He didn't pay any mind to them, instead he looked at his brothers.

Kol had a huge grin on his face. He had slouched in his seat, and had the money sticking out of his shirt pocket.

Finn had crossed a leg over his lap, and rested his hand with his wedding ring on the top leg, as if warning the girls to stay back.

Klaus looked at his pants, and for the first time Elijah was one hundred percent sure that Caroline was the girl for his brother. Sure, he had seen how in love his brother seemed. But the fact that nearly naked girls didn't even turn his head, made Elijah smile to himself.

He then lifted his eyes, freezing at what he saw. Elena stood before them, clad in a black corset and lace panties. Her hair was curled and teased, and her eye makeup dark. She wore red heels and red lipstick.

As their eyes met she showed no recognition but gave him a sexy smirk. His eyes snapped to the floor as he realized, this WASN'T Elena. The story of the twin she had not known until she was sixteen flashed through his head.

With a jolt he stood and headed for the door, ignoring Kol's cries of injustice that he hadn't waited the promised thirty minutes.

"Hey!" He heard a voice call from behind him, and he stopped, thinking how uncanny it was that they also sounded a like.

"You got a problem?" The girl asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Elijah turned towards her, and made eye contact but refused to let his gaze go any further down. It felt...wrong to look at her. Almost like he was taking advantage of Elena in some way.

"Nope, no problem." He said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Are you gay? Orrrr?" She asked, almost as if she couldn't comprehend someone not being attracted to her.

"Nope not gay. But your uh, sister and I are...friends." He finished lamely, looking at the ceiling as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Wait so, let me get this straight and correct me if I'm wrong... But you have a thing for my sister, so you won't look at me?" She asked, a smirk crossing her lips.

"Something like that," he mumbled.

"So you do admit that you have a thing for Elena?"

He shrugged, not meeting her gaze.

"Are you two..?"

"Friends." He said, once again meeting her gaze. He looked over her shoulder to see Kol grinning behind her.

"I told you Kat," Kol said coming up and bumping her shoulder. "He's got it bad."

Elijah rolled his eyes and pulled the money out of his pocket. He tossed it to his brother before turning and striding out of the club. He quickly crossed the street and slipped into the coffee shop, taking a seat at one of the tables.

* * *

 **A/N:** Katherine the stripper, lol amuses me so much. I could see her having the personality to do that tho haha.

 **A million thanks to:** Aria Daughter of Chaos, MyHeart'sBeatingFaster, and Elejah88 for the reviews. You guys make my day when I see them pop up!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Authors Note:** No long note or review mentions on this one. I'm trying to get this up before I leave wifi to go back to work. I hope y'all enjoy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys so much!

* * *

Elena was still at the Mikaelson mansion waiting for Elijah to get back to take Ava. She was laying on the couch, with the baby laying across her chest, with her tiny fists full of Elena's long hair.

Just as she was starting to doze, she heard the door open, and Sage stepped into the room. The red head sat down opposite of her and looked her over.

"How old were you when you had your baby?" She asked quietly, folding her hands in her lap.

Elena sat up slightly, startled at the question. Ava stirred, but immediately fell back asleep.

"What? How?" The brunette asked, puzzled.

"I saw the scar on your stomach when you were changing. I have one almost exactly like it." Sage said, leaning back against the chair and crossing her legs.

"I was twenty," she said softly, gazing down at Ava.

"And did you put it up for adoption?" Sage asked, since she'd never seen Elena with a kid hanging around.

"No, he died before he was born. That's why I had the C-section." Elena said quietly, wondering why she was telling Sage the story. Maybe because she had such a motherly personality, or maybe because she reminded Elena of her own mother in a way. She tried to keep the tears away, but they came anyways.

Sage didn't immediately respond. Instead she just stood up and crossed over to where Elena was, sitting beside her on the couch and wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Sage whispered, gently running her hand over Elena's hair as the brunette silently cried.

Elena soon felt herself shaking with the force of her sobs. She couldn't count how many times she had wanted her own mother to wrap her in a hug and comfort her over the loss of her child. Sage just continued to stroke her hair, holding her tightly.

Elena cried more, sitting there on the couch, leaning against Sage for support; than she had in years. Even when she'd told Elijah about it, she'd managed to control herself after awhile. But she couldn't seem to get a hold on her sorrow this time. It was like the floodgates had been opened, and until she was dry there was no stopping her.

"I wanted him, so much. When I realized.." here she hiccuped "why he'd stopped moving..." she cried harder, knowing that she probably looked like a complete mess.

Sage pressed her cheek against the top of Elena's head, never stopping her hand from stroking the long soft hair. Elena pulled away slightly when she felt Ava stir in her arms. Sage picked the baby up, and gently placed her in the pack and play that she'd brought down earlier that day. She then sat back down beside Elena, rubbing the girls arm softly as she cried.

"What did you name him?" She asked quietly, watching as Elena wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hand.

"We named him Grayson, after my dad." She said, before she tucked her face in her hands.

As a fresh wave of sobs wracked her body, Elena allowed Sage to guide her so she was laying with her head in the older woman's lap. Sage's fingers raked through her hair as her other hand rubbed Elena's back.

"It's not fair," Elena whispered the words quietly. It was the first time she'd spoken them to another person.

"I know honey," Sage agreed, never ceasing her movements.

Eventually Elena calmed down enough to steady her breathing. She continued to lay there however, letting the woman comfort her. Her entire body was tired, and her eyes hurt from crying so much.

"I'm sorry to have opened this wound for you," Sage whispered after awhile. "I never thought.."

Elena just shrugged, not moving. She was just calming down completely when someone else stepped into the room.

"Elena?!" Elijah asked, alarmed at seeing her in her current state.

He quickly crossed the distance from the door, to the couch and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, his hand grasping one of her own before he looked up at Sage.

"I was just telling Sage about..." she took a deep breath before sitting up. "I was telling her about my baby. She was comforting me."

* * *

Elijah looked between the two. Sage sat there looking heartbroken, all the while still stroking Elena's back.

He turned his gaze to Elena, and felt his chest squeeze. There was no use denying it anymore, at least not to himself. As Elena's twin had put it, he did "have a thing for her".

At first, he thought his feelings had just been sexual, since he'd found himself frequently being aroused by things she said, did, or wore. But, that was only part. He was as much attracted to her emotionally as he was physically. In the past few months since he had met her, Elijah had fallen.

He wouldn't say anything to Elena though, not yet. He wanted to make sure she felt the same about him. He wouldn't take the chance of ruining their friendship, and stripping away the comfort and love she gave to his daughter.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asked, resting a hand on her knee.

He watched as the brunette shook her head, and wiped her eyes again.

"I'm okay." She said, as she lifted her free hand to wipe her eyes. And for whatever reason, Elijah was inclined to believe that she was. She seemed, more at peace than she had before.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sage asked, looking between her brother and law, and the girl who sat beside her.

At Elena's nod, the redhead stood and quietly headed for the kitchen. Elijah stood from where he was kneeling, and moved so he sat beside her.

"So, I met your sister," he said after a moment.

"My sister?" Elena repeated, puzzled. "Amara?"

"No, your twin sister. Apparently she is a...dancer of sorts. And Kol thought it funny to abscond with my brothers and I, to a club."

"Wait, so Kol took you to the place where Katherine strips?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. It was a bit of a shock, I am not going to lie." Elijah chuckled, the tips of his fingers absentmindedly rubbing the inside of her knee.

"Bet you were rethinking having me as a babysitter, there for a minute." She teased, bumping her shoulder against his.

"I was too shocked to think of anything really." He admitted, shaking his head. "She followed me out when I left abruptly. I apparently offended her pride,"

Elena laughed outright at that. "Yeah, that sounds like Katherine."

* * *

Elena had noticed Elijah's hand, and the movements of his fingers on the inside of her knee.

Just that simple touch, was enough to light her skin on fire. She could feel her stomach flutter, and her hormones going wild.

She swallowed hard, trying to control her body's reaction to his touch.

"I can't believe my brother would think we would find that funny. I ended up going to the coffee shop across the road, and was soon joined by Finn and Niklaus." Elijah added, shaking his head once more.

Elena felt the butterflies erupt once more in her stomach, knowing that he hadn't stayed to watch her sister. She didn't know how she would have felt about that, if she was completely honest.

Elena had just opened her mouth to speak when Sage entered carrying two glasses of sweet tea. She sat them down on the table in front of the two, before turning to Elena.

"My kids just called to talk before bed, do you mind if I slip upstairs?" She asked, her voice gentle.

Elena shook her head, and smiled up at the redhead. "Thank you, for.." she motioned with her hand to her face, which was still slightly tear streaked.

Sage said nothing, instead, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Elena's head.

"If you need anything, just let me know," she said softly before nodding towards Elijah and squeezing her shoulder as she passed.

After she'd left, Elena lifted a glass of tea and took a sip. Once she'd placed it back on the table, she started wiping at her face to try and bring herself back to order some. Elijah reached into his pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief. He gently grasped her chin in his hand and turned her face to his. He gently wiped the tear streaks, before releasing her face. He offered her the handkerchiefnto to keep, lest she need it again.

She smiled softly, and fingered the material.

"I guess I should be getting home," she said softly.

Elena lifted her tea and took another drink, failing to see the look of disappointment briefly cross his face.

"Have you had dinner?" He asked, causing her stomach to flutter again.

"No, I was figuring on just having a sandwich or something." She said, shrugging.

"Would you want to grab something? I haven't ate either, and I am quite hungry."

Elena thought for a minute before she smiled.

"I would like that," she agreed, and raised her eyes to meet his.

He smiled and stood, finally moving his hand from her knee. Elena pretended like the loss of touch didn't bother her, and stood up to get her things together to leave.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**AN:** Sorry it's so late guys. I have been busy with the place that I work at, and going out of town, that this got pushed to the back burner. I have had this chapter just sitting here waiting to be published, but I have been so crazy busy. Please forgive me! I shouldn't be going out of town any more, so I should be updating regularly once again.

Elena stepped into her house, dropping her bag onto the table beside the door. She heard Elijah shut the door behind her, and she smiled softly.

They had stopped at the grill and grabbed some food to bring home, and were planning to sit and watch a movie they'd picked up at the RedBox.

She kicked off her shoes before turning to him. "I'm going to go get changed into comfy clothes, would you want to change into the ones I wore home the other night? So you're not stuck in your dress pants and shirt?"

"That would be great, actually." He said, placing Ava's seat in the livingroom.

Elena leaned down and picked the little girl up out of her seat. She would be wanting a bottle before she fell asleep for the night.

"They are upstairs. You can just change in my bathroom if you want," she said, starting up the steps.

Elena laid Ava on her bed, and placed a couple pillows around her before she stepped over to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. She then handed Elijah the clothes she had borrowed from him the other day. After he had stepped into her bathroom, she turned away from the door and stripped down. She switched out her denim shorts for a pair of soft cotton ones. She pulled her work shirt over her head and reached back to unclasp her bra. She slipped her loose pajama shirt over her head, and turned back to the bed.

She had just bent over to pick Ava back up when Elijah knocked on the door that adjoined her bathroom and bedroom.

"Yeah," she called, lifting the little girl and placing her on her hip.

He stepped inside, with his clothes neatly folded up. He placed them on the chair beside her bed before turning to them.

"Shall we?" He asked, motioning towards the livingroom.

"Yeah, go ahead and take Ava. I need to grab something and then I will be down in a minute." She said, handing the little girl to her dad.

She watched as they headed out of the room, and with a deep breath, she headed down the hall towards the unused nursery.

She opened the door, and taking one more deep breath to steady herself, she stepped inside and flicked on the light. Her eyes scanned the room, before she stepped over to the corner of the room where the electric swing sat. She quickly folded the legs together and picked it up. She made sure not to drop the cord, and headed out of the room.

She carefully made her way down the steps, taking care not to make too much noise or trip on anything.

Once at the landing, she headed into the livingroom, and placed it on the floor. She could hear Elijah in the kitchen, working on either their food or Ava's bottle. She quickly set the swing up, and plugged it into the wall outlet.

She had just finished with the swing when she heard Elijah come into the room. Elena took a step back and turned to him.

"I thought Ava might like to swing..." she said softly, knotting her fingers together as she stared at him.

Elena chewed on her lip, as she waited for his response. Would he think her too forward? Or it too weird for his daughter to use the swing that had been intended for her son.

* * *

Elijah looked at the woman before him, who was nervously chewing on her lip, and knotting her fingers together.

He smiled softly, and stepped forward towards the swing.

"I think she will love it. After she eats and burps, she'll probably fall right to sleep in it."

"I'll go get our food ready while you feed her," Elena said, smiling softly at him.

Elijah nodded and settled on the couch, lifting the bottle to Ava's lips. He watched as she latched on, and immediately started drinking. He could hear Elena in the kitchen, getting things together.

Just as Ava had finished her bottle, and he had lifted her to burp, Elena stepped into the room, carrying a wooden tray with their food on it. She placed it on the coffee table, before turning to Elijah.

"If she's done, I can put her in the swing so we can eat comfortably."

Elijah nodded, and watched as the brunette gently too his daughter, who kicked her legs at being in Elena's arms. She placed the little girl in the swing and fastened the belt that would keep her from wiggling out.

The brunette covered her with her blanket and then reached up and switched the swing on low, since she'd just eaten. It started to swing from side to side, and Ava settled into the coushon, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Elena didn't bother with Ava's pacifier. If it seemed like she would need it, she could always give it to her. After reassuring herself that everything was okay, she made her way to the tv and put the movie into the Xbox that Jeremy left downstairs simply for movies.

She then settled onto the couch beside Elijah and reached for the glass of tea she had brought for herself.

"You would think I would tire of Grill food," she laughed, picking a curly fry up off of the plate.

Elijah chuckled and started on his own food as the movie started.

After they'd finished their food, Elijah stood and picked up the tray off of the coffee table. Elena paused the movie and stood also, moving their drinks to a end table.

She watched Elijah carry the tray toward the kitchen, before stepping over to check on Ava. Seeing that the little girl was sleeping peacefully, Elena smiled.

Just as Elijah stepped back into the livingroom, she pointed at the coffee table.

"If you're want, we can move that more towards the TV and pull the ottoman out from underneath the window and push it against the couch to prop our feet on." She offered, knowing that would most likely be more comfortable.

He nodded and grabbed one end of the coffee table as she grabbed the other. They slid it towards the TV, and then quietly moved the ottoman in front of the couch. Once that was done, Elena pulled a blanket from the basket behind the couch.

After they had settled back on the couch, with their feet propped up on the ottoman, Elena tossed half of the blanket over her legs. She offered Elijah the other half.

Elena felt her stomach do a flip as he took the blanket and laid it over his own legs. As she started to movie again, Elena was distinctly aware just how close they were on the couch.

As the movie progressed, Elena found herself slowly getting closer to Elijah. As if without conscious thought, their bodies seems to gravitate towards each other, on their own accord.

When her shoulder brushed his, Elena stiffened and flicked her gaze towards him. Elijah was also looking in her direction. Elena chewed her lip as her gaze met his.

Elijah seemed to hesitate for a moment before he lifted his arm, seeming to hold his breath as he waited.

Elena flicked her tongue across her lips before moving so she was sitting against his side, and his arm came around her shoulders. Elena turned her body towards him enough that she was snuggled into his side and comfortable.

She could hear and feel his heart beating against his chest. And if she wasn't imagining things...his heart beat seemed a little fast.

Eventually, Elena found herself relaxing even more. She turned so she was snuggled into him even more, and her arm went around his chest. His fingers were slowly combing through her ponytail, causing her stomach to flip.

His fingers in her hair was so distracting that she couldn't concentrate on the movie, no matter how hard she tried. When his fingers snagged a small tangle, Elena gasped softly, feeling a spark of arousal shoot through her body.

She felt Elijah pause as his fingers tightened in her hair slightly. She could feel his heart start to beat faster, and she knew they were on the precipice.

Any moves they made from there would define what their relationship would be. Would they ignore what was between them at the moment, or would they act on their desires and cross the line that they couldn't come back from?

His fingers slowly released their grip on her ponytail, and Elena couldn't help but feel a sting of disappointment. Before she could dwell on it for too long, he moved his fingers up and grasped the ponytail holder, and gently pulled her hair free, causing it to fall about her shoulders.

His hand was in her hair once again, but this time it was against her head as he guided her face to his. Elena lifted her face so that she was only inches away from his. Before their lips touched however, he paused.

"Tell me no," he said hoarsely, "and I will leave it be. We will remain as friends, and I won't.."

Before he could finish his sentence, Elena closed the distance between them, her lips gently brushing against his.

Elijah's fingers twisted in her hair tighter, and Elena felt her stomach clench at the action. Her hand slid up and into his hair. She tugged on the dark locks, pulling him closer as his tongue slid across her lips.

Elena opened her mouth, and she moaned quietly as his tongue slipped inside. As their tongues battled for dominance, she felt his hand slide down to her waist. He gripped her flesh, and pulled her close to his body. Elena kicked the blankets off of their legs, letting out a whimper of complaint when Elijah pulled away from their kiss.

* * *

Elijah looked at Elena, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt his blood rush south at the image before him. Her hair was messy from his hands, her eyes dark, cheeks flushed, and lips slightly swollen from his kisses.

He felt his control snapping as he looked at her. Before she could speak, he was kissing her again, and moving so that she was laying on her back. He hovered over her, loving the gasp that left her as he moved their positions. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he groaned deep in his throat at the feeling of her pressing against his hardness.

Elijah knew they needed to stop before things got out of control, but he didn't want to. He wanted to keep kissing her, wanted to keep feeling her body pressing against his.

His hand slid down to her waist, lifting her lower body closer to his own, insuring that Elena had no doubts about his want for her.

He felt the brunette shudder, and her legs tighten around his waist as her hands slid over his shoulders.

Elijah slowly pulled his lips away from hers, taking a deep breath.

"We should probably stop," he panted, his hand gripping her waist tighter.

* * *

Elena lay beneath Elijah, her breath coming in heavy pants. She could feel him against her, and she knew that she was soaked. She wanted nothing more than to continue.

"You're probably right," she said softly, her hands still gripping his shoulders. "Stay awhile?" She asked, chewing her lip.

Elijah nodded and leaned down, kissing her softly. He then moved so he was laying against the back of the couch, and she was laying half on his chest, half on the couch.

He ran his hands through her hair, his lips pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Elena snuggled into him, and let her eyes slipped closed. She was still hot and bothered, but she knew he was right about them needing to stop.

* * *

It was a couple hours later, after the Xbox and tv had turned off, when Ava let out a cry, waking up with a wet diaper.

Elena's eyes snapped open as she heard the baby, and she was instantly up and moving toward the little girl. She flicked the swing off, and pulled her out. Ava had wet through her diaper and through her pants.

"I would be upset too, if I was in your position." Elena whispered, as she grabbed Ava's diaper bag. She pulled out a diaper and another onesie.

"Is she okay?" Elijah asked quietly from the couch.

"She just wet through her diaper and pants. Guess she was pretty miserable just laying in it." Elena said softly.

She laid the little girl down on the ottoman and quickly changed her diaper and clothes.

She then picked her up, and looked at the clock. She knew the little girl might eat again, but probably wasn't actually hungry. So instead, Elena grabbed her pacifier and slowly started walking the floor and patting her bottom gently.

Ava grabbed a fistful of Elena's hair and soon faded to sleep.

"I guess we should head home," Elijah noted, looking at the clock.

"Or you could stay," Elena said softly, "it's so late I hate for you to drive home if you're tired."

Elijah smiled softly, and stood up. He stepped forward and lifted his hands up to cup her face. He kissed her softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I will even promise to behave," he said, winking.

"Maybe I don't want you to," she teased, sending him a saucy look.

He chuckled and kissed her again softy once more.

"What about Ava?" He asked quietly.

"I have her a pack and play. We can sit it up beside the bed and let her sleep in it."

Elijah nodded, and kissed her forehead before turning to grab said item. Elena headed up the stairs, the baby soundly asleep.

After they had set up the playpen, they settled her in on her back and covered her with her blanket and then crawled into Elena's bed. She lay beside the playpen, and Elijah slid in behind her, his arm going around her waist and pulling her close before he faded to sleep.

Elena lay there, thinking about everything that had happened. She smiled softly, deciding if they were to be, then it would work out. She had ignored her feelings for months, and she wanted to see what would happen.

She snuggled back into Elijah and soon she too fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks to:** StellaBaby, Aria Daughter of Chaos, Siberia21, and MadameDelena for your reviews. They make me so happy!


End file.
